The Wily Coyote
by AmericusyoungXoXo
Summary: Ramsey Clyde won the 72nd Hunger Games at a mere age of fifteen using her skills of manipulation, a dagger, and her completely 'wily' aura. As the Quarter Quell comes around and Katniss and Peeta are thrown into the arena with her, unnerving feelings of apprehension arise- as well as unnerving feelings of affection and attraction.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"These aren't just regular tributes. They aren't scared teenagers. They're experienced, smart, victors. This isn't going to be the same game." Haymitch spoke gravely, Katniss and Peeta hanging on to each word.

He was right.

The 75th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell, would be different. Each tribute had already won the Hunger Games. They knew the strengths and weaknesses of one another, almost all of them had watched the other's victory.

"So who do we need to watch out for?" Peeta asked. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, his mind racing. He needed facts, he needed faces to watch for.

"Everyone."

They rolled their eyes and Katniss snapped, "Who in particular, Haymitch? You can't tell me that every single one of them is a huge threat."

He thought for a moment, taking a swig of liquor and grabbing the remote from the mahogany table. The screen before them lit up.

"Gloss and Cashmere, District One, brother and sister, early 30's, skilled with knives. They are deadly." Haymitch pulled up their photos.

They were classically beautiful with strong builds and eyes of killers. Katniss and Peeta watched from the edges of their seats.

"Brutus and Enobaria, District Two. Brutus is in his late 40's, don't let that fool you. He's a career, just as bloodthirsty as he was the day he won his games. Enobaria, late 20's, she-"

"Ripped out another tribute's throat with her teeth." Katniss interrupted.

Haymitch nodded.

They fell quiet as they stared at her photo. Following her victory, Enobaria had her teeth filed to points to better show her new identity. Haymitch continued.

"Wiress and Beetee, District Three. They're older, but smart. They both used electricity to win their games, Beetee fried an entire career pack."

"Finnick Odair, District Four. He is among the Capitol's most favorite victors. He won because of his multitude of sponsors and his talent with a trident. He has a weakness, though: his district partner. Mags is older and he will protect her. She's no threat, aside from her protection with Finnick."

"Johanna Mason, District Seven. She's smart, and deadly with an axe. She's one of the more recent victors, she won the 71st Games. She pretended to be weak until the number of tributes was smaller, at which time she revealed her strength."

"And finally," Haymitch began, sucking in a deep breath, "Ramsey Clyde."

The photo came up on the screen and the room grew eerily quiet as they stared at the young face. Something about this victor seemed _off_.

Her big gray eyes stared back at the trio in the most haunting way possible.

"District Ten. She won the 72nd Hunger Games at the age of 15, she's only 18 now. Excluding you two, she's the youngest victor. She looks pretty cute, huh? She is not to be overlooked. Ramsey is manipulative, conniving, and completely wily. She pulled a case of copy cat in regards to Johanna- purposely scored low, put out a sweetheart front, counted herself out of the games. She fooled all of Panem. The Games come around and she's never seen at the bloodbath. No one sees her that day, or night. Day two comes around and she suddenly has a dagger. That night she started her killing spree. She killed 8 tributes in one night, every single one in the exact same way. She crushes the trachea to mute her victim and slits out the jugular- says she learned it from slaughtering livestock back in her district."

By this time Katniss and Peeta had completely honed in on the small victor. How could someone who looked so innocent be so ruthless?

"She wiped out a third of the tributes in one night. The games were over in four days- the fastest games in history. She's silent and quick, no one ever sees or hears her before it's too late."

Peeta felt a chill run up his spine.

"She comes out of the games with that smile." Haymitch pointed to the screen, her perfect teeth gleaming at them. Her lips curved up in a teeth-revealing smirk, so sweet and alluring yet so mysteriously cruel all at once.

"Pulls out this sweetheart front again. She's all smiles and giggles, as if none of it ever happened."

"So she's good at hiding how she feels?" Katniss raised an eyebrow. _Why was Haymitch stressing about her so much?_

"She's crazy. She is certifiably insane."

Neither Katniss nor Peeta had ever heard Haymitch speak of someone with such gravity. It was unnerving.

"So you want us to stay away from her in the training center, right?" Peeta was entirely unnerved by her, everything about her.

"I'm by no means saying that. What I am saying though, is that you are not to make enemies with her. Her first kill in her games was the District One female career who called her an easy kill in the training center."

With that, Haymitch left the room.

Ramsey Clyde's smirk remained on the screen, staring back at the District Twelve victors.


	2. A Being Unlike Any Other

The train stationed in the Capitol and Katniss crinkled her nose at the sounds of the city- she hated this place. Peeta frowned, he hated seeing her upset though it seemed that was all she was lately. Understandably so, but he hated seeing her like this nonetheless.

They followed Haymitch into the familiar Hunger Games Center, the Capitol people screaming in adoration as they passed by. Not a single member of the trio even looked up.

Effie was her typical chipper self, this being even more unbearable than usual in the eyes of Katniss.

She frowned as the stylists prepped her for that night's tribute parade. What was the point anyway? Everyone already knew everyone.

Though the dreaded day pressed onward until Katniss and Peeta found themselves waiting beside their chariot as the rest of the victors arrived. Haymitch found them with ease, his hands clenched in permanent fists. They sparsely spoke as they watched the other victors casually talking with one another as if they were at a dinner party.

A small figure approached them and was identified immediately. Their spines grew rigid as her lips curled up.

"Haymitch Abernathy, hello." Her voice came out like chimes- soft, sweet and feminine.

Haymitch sucked in a deep breath, straightening his stance and forcing a smile, "Ramsey Clyde, how are you?"

Katniss watched with a growing hatred and Peeta with pure fascination.

They had never seen a being like her.

"I'm doing well, given the circumstances, of course." She giggled out, the corners of her mouth pulling upwards to reveal her straight teeth.

Katniss watched her every movement, determined to figure her out.

She was small, even in the golden heels her stylist had dressed her in. 5' 3" at most, without them. Her build was small, she couldn't have weighed more than 110 pounds yet each bit of her seemed to curve and tuck in where it should've. Her skin was lightly sun-kissed, devoid of any freckle or imperfection. Her hair was light blonde, currently curled up into a loose bun, the small tendrils framing her face. High cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and wide gray eyes that held an eerie peacefulness. Her makeup was flawless though it was clear she would be beautiful without it. Her lips were full, her teeth small and straight, her smile enchanting.

District Ten was livestock. Her stylists had dressed her in a gold and white strapless corset top, hugging her small curves. It met white makeshift chaffs with a belt, a soft golden cape falling out at her waist.

Her attention snapped to Katniss and Peeta, respectively glancing at each before falling onto Katniss.

"I feel so discourteous for having not introduced myself. I must offer my sincerest apologies, Katniss, Peeta." She spoke elegantly. "Ramsey Clyde, District Ten." She offered out her small hand, fingernails delicately painted gold to match her outfit.

They watched her carefully for a moment, her smile never faltering as she waited.

Katniss begrudgingly took her hand, seeming to already have formed a disliking to her. Peeta shook her hand, having decided that she was lethal and to be appeased at all costs.

Her gray eyes focused in on Katniss, the blonde squinting her them slightly as she spoke.

"Congratulations. It must sound utterly repulsive at this point, though I unfortunately never had the opportunity to meet either of you following your victory. I also have the tendency to be quite the band-wagoner at times." She giggled and they stared, Peeta forcing a small chuckle.

They fell silent and Peeta grew anxious. He feared causing her to feel any distaste towards them.

Her smile dropped and her and Katniss held dangerous eye contact.

"Hm, well, I suppose I should be going."

Haymitch inwardly cringed as she spoke, he knew Katniss had managed to offend her already.

"Katniss!" The group turned as Finnick Odair approached, his bronzed chest bare and his smile bright.

His eyes found Ramsey and a spark of absorption fluttered in his stomach. Though Katniss was quite interesting, Ramsey Clyde held the ultimate feeling of mystery.

"Would anyone care for a sugar cube? I know they're supposed to be for the horses, but hey, they have a couple more years to enjoy them. People like us, when we see something sweet, we have to grab it." He winked towards Ramsey and she watched him with careful eyes. The corner of her lips twitched, daring to grin. Finnick's aura seemed to brighten with that and his eyes glowed.

The oddity of the entire situation grew in Katniss, the typically calm girl now feeling weary.

"Anyway, Katniss. I wanted to say I'm sorry your wedding had to be cancelled." A frown overtook his beautiful features and Katniss pursed her lips.

They fell silent and Ramsey sighed, one foot twisting in the direction of her chariot, "I really must go, it was a pleasure seeing all of you. And may the odds be ever in your favor." Her lips curled up in a smile once more and she seemed to glide away effortlessly.

Finnick watched after her for a moment before hurriedly excusing himself and rushing after her. He fell into step with her and grinned, already incredibly intrigued.

He remembered watching her games, absolutely astounded by her demented strategies in the arena. She was the ultimate mystery. And he had promised himself that he would be the first the figure out what was going on in her mind.

"Miss Ramsey, it's nice to see you again." She stopped walking and turned to face him, offering a polite grin.

"Ah, Finnick. It would be lovely if it were because of different reasons, though." She sighed.

"Not half as lovely as you." He smirked down at her, his heart thumping as she smiled back. Genuinely smiled, not the sweetheart smile that she offered for the Capitol. She was beautiful.

"Great job, Katniss, it seems like you've already insulted her." Haymitch spoke dryly, turning on his heels.

"I don't like her! There's something wrong with her."

His eyes fell on her hard and his lips formed a thin line, "Well no shit, Katniss, she's completely psychotic! I thought we established that! Dammit. That was not someone we wanted to have to worry about."

He stalked off and Katniss and Peeta sighed.

The victors were instructed to mount their chariots, doing so as if it were just another day.

Elevators were filling up, coming the closing of the parade. The victors were all tired, this whole business was ridiculous. They were victors, they had fought for their lives once already, they killed for this- for the ability to live without the fear of the games.

Peeta felt his heart rate pick up as three more bodies joined the elevator with Haymitch, Katniss, and himself.

Ramsey's sick smile lit up the elevator, greeting the trio. To one side of her stood Finnick, his eyes locked onto her in admiration. To her other side stood Johanna Mason, clad in a tree costume and a smirk.

They fell silent for a moment and Johanna leaned over, whispering something barely audible to Ramsey. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, nodding quickly.

Joanna approached Peeta, an innocent grin on her face.

"Unzip?" She turned around and pointed to the zipper holding her costume on her.

"Yeah, sure..." Peeta's eyes flittered around the room as he hastily unzipped the outfit.

Katniss watched with hatred, her lips pursed and her tongue pushing on the inside of her mouth.

Ramsey looked to Finnick, a devious smile forming on her lips as she suppressed a giggle. He watched her with a grin, still completely awestruck by the small victor. How he had managed to stay away from her for this long was a mystery to him.

Finnick was off the elevator in no time, the fourth floor not taking long to reach. As the doors opened on the seventh floor Johanna smiled once to Ramsey before turning towards those from District 12.

"That was fun! Let's do it again some time." She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and smiled once more before getting off.

"Johanna Mason. District Seven." Haymitch smirked and Ramsey was unable to contain the giggles from erupting. Katniss' eyes shot to her in distaste and she stared back, a smirk still gracing her features.

"Isn't she great?" She smiled as the elevator stopped on her floor, her eyes never leaving Katniss.

"I look forward to seeing you two tomorrow in training."

And with that, she was gone. Her small figure disappeared onto the tenth floor and the elevator fell silent with tension.

~0~0~0

 **I want to apologize for such a slow start! I just want to be able to really show who Ramsey is and what she does and is like before we get into the story. Thank you though to those that followed and favorited!**


	3. The Altercation and The Recap

Training for this Quarter Quell was different. Typically training was where the careers used their multitude of impressive killing skills to intimidate other and weaker tributes.

This year was different.

Each of these tributes was victors. They all already knew what they were good at. They knew everyone's strengths and everyone's weaknesses. Which was a blessing and a curse in itself.

That morning Haymitch had pleaded with Katniss to make friends. To be likable, to be someone that others would want to ally with. She had grumbled out a response of some sort and shuffled to the training center.

Instead of the last time she had stepped in, where tributes hurried around in attempt to try every station, the victors were wandering around, talking, joking, casually visiting a station here or there.

The entire feeling of the room was completely off. Things shouldn't be so calm in a situation like this.

"Come on Katniss." Peeta began towards a station, determined to make people like both of them.

He couldn't help the way his eyes flittered around the room, subconsciously in search of the District Ten victor. She was nowhere to be found.

They began working at a fire station when a small body crouched beside them, shocking both of them.

"Hello, District Twelves. Working on some fire I see? I was never too proficient in starting them. Would you mind if I joined?" Her voice was too sweet. Unnerving.

Did she not realize what was happening to all of them?

Katniss grew silent, her jaw set in place and her eyes locked on Ramsey.

"Uhm, not at all! Go ahead." Peeta stumbled out, seeming to please her.

She plopped down, sitting cross legged on the floor. Katniss cocked an eyebrow. How could something so lethal come off as so innocent?

She found herself watching Ramsey, her small fingers delicately picking at the wood, her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. This girl had rampaged through an arena murdering people. And now looked so peaceful? None of the other victors looked so calm, even when they were. They all still held a certain pain in their eyes, proof of regret from their killings. But not Ramsey Clyde. She seemed perfectly content in the fact that she was a murderer- her eyes held no remorse.

"Katniss, have you given up?" She giggled as she looked up at Katniss.

Katniss snapped from her trance, realizing she had been caught watching the victor. She averted her eyes, bringing them back to the wood in her hands and casually shaking her head.

Ramsey stared at her for a moment. She was expected to save this girl who wouldn't even speak to her? It was ridiculous. But she wanted the freedom just as much as anyone else. And she had been given the opportunity- this could become real.

Keep the mockingjay safe, you become free from the Capitol's power.

Simple enough.

She sighed loudly and dropped what she had been working on, standing up and turning on her heel to leave.

Peeta watched with unhappiness, his eyes snapping to Katniss.

"You couldn't just pretend? Come on Katniss, she's been sweet and you just keep offending her."

She stared back at him with dead eyes, "Sorry I don't want a pyscho as an ally in the arena."

They held eye contact for a moment more before silently returning to starting the fires.

"Is the girl on fire resisting your friendship?" Johanna smirked as Ramsey approached her. The smaller girl mock-rolled her eyes and released a small chuckle.

She shrugged, "I'm trying my hardest."

Johanna shook her head as the two got closer. She didn't care what all of the other victors thought of Ramsey. They all knew what she had done, hell, they had all watched her. They had all seen her slit the throats of the tributes they were mentoring. They all thought she was crazy.

Johanna knew she wasn't. She knew that you had to do what you had to do in order to survive in that place. She was honored that Ramsey had survived by mimicking her own strategy to survive. Ramsey hadn't waited for the numbers to die down, though, she made them die down herself. In all honesty, Johanna respected Ramsey.

The two had grown close after Ramsey's victory, Johanna being the only victor who wasn't weary of the young girl.

She was happy that when the revolution occurred, the two would make it out together.

"Maybe she's smarter than she looks. I'd be pretty resistant of your kindness too." Enobaria approached the two, her teeth flickering from the bright training lights.

Ramsey's jaw set, her anger already beginning to bubble.

"Why exactly is that?" She would try her best to hold herself together.

Enobaria smirked. "I don't think anyone would want your kindness, for fear you might lose it again and slit their throats. "

A group of victors had formed, Enobaria's raise in volume drawing an interest. Katniss and Peeta even found themselves standing along the outskirts of the crowd.

"Oh I suppose you're right, they'd much prefer to have someone rip their throat out with their teeth." Ramsey smiled to Enobaria, their eyes never leaving one another.

"You're disgusting."

"You're just as much of a killer as I am! Everyone here is."

The other victors began to murmur. Katniss looked around, not including herself nor Peeta in the idea that they were all killers. The two had only taken one step in the opposite direction of the swarm of victors when they were stopped dead in their tracks.

"And don't you act like you're any better than the rest of us, Twelve."

Ramsey's pointed glare sent chills down Peeta's spine, despite that he knew she was addressing Katniss. Katniss stared back, shocked that Ramsey had dared to bring her into this.

"We all saw your games too. The beehive on the District One and Four females. Or, how about my personal favorite, the arrow through District One's chest. What was his name? Marvel? Hey Gloss, his name was Marvel right? That was your tribute."

Those that weren't baffled by Ramsey's words moved their attention to Gloss' handsome figure.

He chuckled bitterly and shrugged, "It was Marvel. Kid could've been a champion."

Ramsey smirked, the edges of her lips reaching up so high they seemed unhuman.

"Enobaria, you had a tribute die at the hands of Katniss too, did you not?"

Enobaria stood silent.

"Cato! That was his name. I do believe that in a group effort, Katniss and Peeta flung him to his death by muttations. Katniss then shot an arrow through his head."

"I had to! He was going to kill Peeta!"

Katniss' outburst came as a surprise to everyone, even herself.

Ramsey smiled.

"We all have to do things, then. Even the purest of them all agrees."

And with that she was gone. Her small figure weaved through the crowd and to the elevator, leaving every victor in the training center astounded.

A sick feeling formed in the pit of Peeta's stomach.

They were dead.

He knew they were dead.

She would hunt them down and murder them and they would never even hear it coming.

"She's not normally like that." Finnick made his way over to them, his eyebrows high.

Katniss squinted at him quizzically. How could he possibly be defending her? She was a lunatic, they had all seen plenty of examples.

Finnick shrugged and grinned, wandering back towards the spearing station.

That night as Effie shuffled about the apartment Katniss and Peeta found themselves planted on the couch. Though neither had yet said it, they both know what they wanted. What felt like hours went by before Katniss sighed and gave in.

"Haymitch?" She called out, seeing his half-drunken figure in the doorway.

He hobbled towards them, cocking an eyebrow. "We want to watch Ramsey Clyde's games."

He chuckled at her and turned towards the television, "Whys that? You want to see how your imminent death will occur? I heard about the- hm- 'altercation' today at the training center. Not a smart move on your part, sweetheart."

Katniss' blood boiled.

"What?! I wasn't even a part of that! It was her and Enobaria and she brought me into it out of nowhere!"

Haymitch chuckled, keying in for Ramsey's games.

A recap of her reaping appeared on the large screen.

 _District Ten was almost always sunny. It was livestock, and the people were all tanned golden from working in the fields with them._

 _Even at the Town Center the cameras were able to catch a field of cattle in the background._

 _Her name was announced and from the crowd came a small body, her shoulders dropped in defeat. It was easy to believe that she was no threat, she was too little and she seemed to lack spirit._

Katniss and Peeta watched with careful eyes.

 _Her district partner was a lanky boy with dead eyes. The two hardly acknowledged one another._

 _Flashing to the tribute parade, Ramsey stood out in no way whatsoever. She was so easy to look over._

 _In her interview she wore a minty green gown and she giggled in a hushed voice. She batted her eyelashes a lot and spoke with such grace and sorrow. Nothing special._

 _She scored a 5 in training._

 _She had the whole country fooled._

 _The games began. Her arena was a swampy rainforest. The film showed her racing from her pedestal to the forest, her low sagging ponytail just a flash of blonde among the greenery. She slinked through the rainforest with such finesse and agility that one would think she had trained for this her whole life. She was fast and the cameras had difficulty even keeping up with her._

 _The brought herself to the very edge of the arena, nestling herself underground beneath the cover of an overgrown root. She watched the sky that night to see the fallen with wide and terrified eyes._

 _She was good._

 _Before dawn she woke, crossing the entire arena in an hour and closing in on the career camp. Their weapons lay in a pile beside a small hut. With almost no sound she crept by and swiped a sharpened dagger. She was gone without a sound._

 _The remainder of the day she laid low, allowing the others to pick one another off._

 _It was that night that all hell broke loose._

 _Almost immediately after nightfall she tied her hair into a much higher ponytail and set off towards the career camp. Her eyes locked onto the body of the District One female, Pearl, whom had referred to Ramsey an "easy kill" during training._

 _Her feet were silent as she seemed to slither towards the brunette in the night. She knelt down to rest on her heels and stared down at Pearl with absolute hatred. Her fist rose to the sky and crashed down in the center of Pearl's throat, the sound of the bone snapping rattling through the previously silent arena. Pearl's eyes shot open in horror though no sound could escape her and before she could even register what was happening, the dagger had strategically punctured the edge of her throat and was tearing back- the blood bursting out and spraying Ramsey with red._

 _She was gone in a flash._

 _Pearl was left bleeding out on the swampy earth, unable to even call for help._

Katniss and Peeta could hardly watch.

 _Ramsey's murder streak continued on for the rest of the night, wiping out seven other tributes in the exact same way._

It was horrifying.

 _Tributes began turning on one another, no one even remembering her being in the games. They began dividing, making her job even easier._

 _One thing stuck out above all others._

 _She wore a beautiful smile after every kill._

 _Her sponsors started flooding in, everyone suddenly realizing that she could very well win these games._

 _Day four came along and only two tributes remained: both from District Ten._

 _He hadn't slept in days, only firing up Ramsey's adrenaline. Her district partner didn't even hear her coming before she sliced open his jugular._

 _The games were over just like that._

 _She smiled up as the hovercraft came for her, smiling to the Capitol and earning their adoration._

 _The following day as she was interviewing with Caesar she wore that same smile, her lips curving up in a horrifyingly sweet manner. He asked her what happened, what brought out this side of her in the arena._

 _Ramsey had simply shrugged, "I guess I had it in me all along." She giggled then, tossing her head back in laughter._

Katniss yanked the remote from the table, clicking the off bottom and flinging it to the floor in disgust.

No one spoke after that.


	4. Growing Emotions and Rising Tensions

**I want to start off by thanking everyone so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this! I'm planning on starting the games in the next chapter and I can't wait to continue forward. Thank you once again!**

Ramsey sighed, dragging herself towards the door of the District 10 apartment. It had only been hours since she had verbally attacked Katniss in the training center, though she couldn't say that she felt bad. Ramsey would be putting her life in danger in just a few days' time in order to save Katniss, the girl would owe her her whole life. Yelling at her would be the sweetest thing she could do in her in this situation.

"Miss Ramsey, hello!"

Finnick Odair's gleaming smile lit up the doorway, his eyes shining down at the small blonde. She smirked, the corners of her mouth curling up. It was her signature.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

He chuckled, she was far too enchanting.

"Can I come in?" His eyes flittered around the apartment, and back to the elevator behind him, bringing his hopeful eyes back to her. She pursed her lips and sighed, allowing him entrance.

The apartment was empty, the remainder of the District 10 clan wandering through the Capitol. Ramsey wasn't too fond of it there, she knew what it all signified. The Capitol was full of evil.

Finnick wandered in, taking in the decor. He plopped himself onto the couch, Ramsey following suit. It felt strange to have another victor with her. Typically they all avoided her, even during the Games. Even as they were all crammed into a single room to watch each other's tributes kill one another, not a single victor had once given her the time of day.

They were all afraid of her and she knew it.

It wasn't something she was proud of, she hardly remembered most of her own games. She had watched them over and over again. She knew what they all thought of her.

"Why have we never spoken?"

She broke from her trance and looked up to him, her eyes boring into his own for a moment. Typically someone would have looked away, but not Finnick- he stared right back.

"Conversation isn't really the first thing people think of when they see me." She smiled bitterly and averted her eyes, releasing a dry chuckle.

Finnick stared at her, mesmerized by the strange creature in front of him. He couldn't figure her out. He was determined to, though.

"Well, I figure, since we're all working towards the same goal," he began, his voice hesitant as he knew the apartment was bugged, "you and I might as well keep close."

She looked to him, eyebrow raised. He knew? He was a part of the rebellion?

"Oh, you're, uhm, you're in this to-"

"To remember who the real enemy is."

She smiled, he was in on it.

She couldn't say that she minded having such a handsome admirer alongside her during the rebellion. With both him and Johanna, maybe this would be more bearable than she had originally imagined.

"So, Miss Ramsey. I'd like to know what goes on inside that pretty little mind of yours." He spoke more casually now, more like himself. An eyebrow cocked and a faint grin threatening to spread across his lips.

She smiled, a small glimmer in her eye.

She loved games like this.

"Who's to say it's pretty?"

He was left without words.

Her smile held no devil though her eyes were a different story. A storm of gray, holding more secrets than he could ever imagine. More secrets than the entire Capitol pooled together. Her eyes held no regret, only mystery. An evil little mystery. Though he couldn't believe that it was all evil. There was something else, there absolutely had to be.

Ramsey Clyde may have done evil things. She may have thought evil thoughts. But she was not an evil human being. She couldn't be.

He only stayed for a while longer, making only casual conversation.

Ramsey was very reserved, she wanted no part of deep talks. She kept her thoughts to herself. No one was to know what actually went on inside her head.

Finnick was determined though. He promised himself that he would figure out what she was all about.

The following day at training, Katniss worked her hardest to avoid Ramsey. She was going against her gut instinct and was choosing to listen to Haymitch: lay low and stay out of Ramsey's eyesight. At least until she had cooled down. Who knew what she might do next? She was unpredictable, volatile, and completely bizarre.

Ramsey wandered the training center, wavering at each station at least once. It hadn't been long since she was in there the first time. She was positive she would never be there again. That was the deal. Win the Games, be free from their cruelty.

Her fingers grazed the pointed tip of a spear, the sharpened end threatening to puncture her soft fingertips.

"You've never thrown one, have you? I watched your games last night, you didn't throw one once."

Finnick's voice broke her trance and she stared at him, her curiosity growing.

Why was he hellbent on being around her? No one had ever wanted to before. The others only glared to her, averting their eyes upon her discovery of their stares.

"Spears are not my weapon of choice, no."

She brought her eyes back to it, her small fingers clasping around the shaft of the weapon, her mind begging her to use it.

"Here, I'll show you."

Finnick's hand was around hers in an instant, grasping the spear and yanking it from its holder.

"Alright, take it like this."

His hands were on her as if it was as easy as breathing, placing the spear in her hand and positioning her body as he saw fit. She went rigid under his touch, realizing it had been a very long time since the last human contact she had received.

His was nice, though, she had to admit. Despite her discomfort with something that close to her, leaving herself vulnerable, his touch was gentle and guiding- by no means any threat at the moment.

She was alarmed at her calmness with him. She hadn't let anyone that close, ever.

Her mind was racing for the first time in years, and suddenly she didn't know what to do. She always had answers, the responses came naturally and that was how she had survived and thrived in the way that she had.

"...and just flick your wrist when you release."

The spear went soaring through the air, piercing the dummy in the lower stomach. Not exactly close to the bullseye, but a deadly enough blow.

She watched it for a moment, a sick feeling rising up. She couldn't do this, she couldn't.

Her small body wriggled from his grasp and she was fleeing from the spear station before Finnick even registered she had moved.

She was fast.

And then she was colliding with another body, only slightly bigger than her own.

"Woah there girly, don't take me out, we aren't even in the games yet." Johanna winked to her and she exhaled deeply. She was okay.

"That is morbid, Johanna, don't even joke like that!"

Johanna could only laugh in response, playfully shoving Ramsey's shoulder.

Training passed by those four days and soon enough each victor was being prepped for their interviews. She couldn't help but notice that she had been allowing Finnick to grow closer to her.

Ramsey was tied into a form fitting gold dress, the sequined material hugging her curves and flowing out to kiss the floor along the bottom. It was strapless and elegant. Her makeup adorned her pretty face, the golden eyeshadow illuminating her eyes and the faded pink lipgloss widening her eerie smile.

She grinned in the mirror at her reflection and realized then how much she would miss the pampering of the Capitol. This would be the last time she would ever be prepped by them.

Finnick was quick to find her as they waited for their interviews, his insides twisting in knots as his eyes fell on to the small beauty.

"Ramsey Clyde, you are truly ravishing."

She looked up at him, her lips curling into a smirk, "You are just full of compliments, aren't you?" She paused for a moment and watched as his smile widened, "I can't say I mind." She winked and Finnick felt his stomach in his throat.

How could a being so small bring forth such emotions? A being that drove fear into everyone who knew her story? Yet she brought no fear to him. The only thing that she brought to him was a lump in his throat and the undying desire to hold her. He didn't see a monster in her. He saw a victim of the Capitol who needed steady arms to fall in to.

The two stood side by side and watched as the interviews began, curious to see the turnout.

Each victor was grave, bitter about the fact that they were being sent back into the arena. Each of them felt the exact same way, and no one was keeping quiet about it.

"Well, I'm up. Best of luck to you, gorgeous." He threw a crooked grin over his shoulder as he waded towards the stage entrance. To any other female such an action would bring them to their knees. Ramsey was above that, though. Better than such actions. Why do something if it wasn't dignified?

Finnick ate up the attention of the Capitol. He belonged there.

Him and Caesar gave off a glow, Finnick so manly and glorious up on the stage that it was hard to believe that he was human.

It was no secret that the Capitol sold off Finnick's affection to its people in return for their love. Finnick had mentioned once that he preferred secrets over money in payment for his company. Ramsey had only giggled, her secrets were far more reserved.

She broke from her trance and looked up the screen to finish watching Finnick's interview.

"So tell us, Finnick. A dashing man like yourself, do you have any messages to a special someone out there?"

His words peaked an interest in Ramsey's mind, her eyebrow cocking upwards.

"You see, Caesar, it's a little more complicated than that."

More complicated? Couldn't he just make up some general comment for every woman out there?

"Is that so?" Caesar's eyebrows shot up, seeing an opportunity to please the crowd.

"I'm afraid so, Caesar. You see, she's not out there. She's right here. Backstage, actually. I can't say I've ever felt such feelings before, but, I only have one message: My love, please do remember who the real enemy is."

Backstage? Ramsey was baffled. Could he mean her? No, he couldn't. That would be preposterous. But that would mean that his sweet words over the last few days had meant nothing.

She was lost for words.

She stood and watched the following victors, her mind foggy with emotions. It was foggy on a good day. Now with Finnick's mysterious words, it was an even bigger mess.

Hearing Caesar announce her name, Ramsey quickly put on her Capitol smile and waltzed onto the stage.

The light was blinding and the sound of the crowd was deafening, though she had played this game before. She knew how to act.

"Ramsey Clyde, a pleasure to see you!" Caesar's voice boomed out and she smiled, the corners of her lips reaching ungodly lengths upwards.

"Oh Caesar!" she gushed, the crowd screeching with adoration.

"We have missed you very much, Miss Clyde."

"Well, Caesar, you'll be missing me much more once I'm dead." She giggled out.

Everyone fell silent. Johanna cackled with laughter from her position on the stage and Finnick suppressed laughter.

Caesar recovered quickly from his shock, how could she say something like that?

"Are you saying you don't think you'll be coming back to us?"

"It seems as if it's been assured that I won't." She flashed her eyebrows high and giggled once more, bringing her hand to her mouth in innocence.

The crowd was mortified. One of their most beloved victors was going to die? They hadn't been put this into consideration. Why was the Capitol doing this to them?

Caesar had to put an end to her speaking like that.

"Now Ramsey, the last time we had seen you in the arena you sure seemed to surprise us all. Can we expect such a show this year?"

A bitter taste rose in the back of her throat. She should've known they would bring that up.

"Hm, well, you never know what to expect in a place like that."

It seemed to please him.

Her interview was over soon after that. She rose to her fleet and blew a kiss to the crowd before taking her place on the stage beside her fellow victors.

The remainder of the victors came out and things went relatively smoothly. Until District 12 arrived.

Katniss wore a wedding dress. It was a bit cliche in Johanna's eyes and she found herself looking to Ramsey with distaste.

It was only when she rose her arms to the sky and morphed into a mockingjay that the room fell silent and Ramsey's eyes widened.

That was awfully bold for such a touchy subject.

Peeta came out next, making playful banter with Caesar as per usual.

"You know, Katniss and I... we've been... we've been luckier than most, and I wouldn't have any regrets at all, i-i-if it... if it weren't... if..."

Peeta was stringing Caesar and the crowd along, only after just claiming that him and Katniss were already married. Ramsey was enjoying it in all honesty. Almost every victor had made Caesar regret even trying to speak with them. It was comical in the eyes of someone who's favorite thing to do was play mind games.

"If it weren't... for what? What? What?"

"If it weren't for the baby."

The crowd threw themselves into an uproar, they were outraged.

Ramsey's mouth dropped into a perfect 'O' shape and even Finnick found his own eyes widening in shock.

Ramsey was expected to protect a pregnant girl in the arena? That was insane. It had to be impossible, right?

Peeta hopped towards his place beside Katniss, hugging her close and then taking her hand. Slowly each and every victor joined hands.

Those on either side of Ramsey hesitated on grasping her small hands. They were all still weary on the small victor, fearful of what she was capable of.

But they did. The victors united as one with their arms raised and the lights flashed out, leaving everyone in pitch darkness.


	5. The First Kill

Ramsey awoke on the morning of the Quarter Quell with a jolt, her breathing labored and a thin film of sweat lining her small back. She coughed and groaned, running a hand through her fair hair.

 _He hadn't even seen her coming._

Her hardest kill.

She knew him, she had gone to school with him.

 _His name was Yarro Ashberg and he was a year older than her._

 _His skin was pale and his body thin. Though he had been fancying a girl from the richer part of the district and she had found him to be fine just as he was._

 _Ramsey remembered cringing when she had heard his name called on reaping day. His blue eyes had grown wide in fear, but the cameras panned towards him quickly and his eyes fell dead. He had accepted his fate just like that._

 _She had found Brier, his girlfriend, in the crowd immediately. Her tanned face had already been covered in tears. She could've only imagined their goodbyes in the justice building._

Killing all of the other tributes was easy. She didn't know them, she hadn't grown up going to school with them. She had prayed every day leading up to the games that someone else would kill him. That they would spare her the mental pain of doing it herself. But things weren't that easy. They left him for her to kill off last.

 _She knew he was too weak, he hadn't eaten or slept in days. It was no struggle at all._

He was her only awake kill.

 _He had been stooped over a dirty stream, scooping the murky water to his mouth with his hands- completely unsuspecting. He hadn't even heard her coming. But she had his throat ripped out in seconds and the games were over._

The flashback haunted her in her nightmares sparsely, though it came every year when the games approached.

Her eyes flashed to the window first, noting it was still dark out, before moving towards the clock. It's bright red letters shone angrily at her- it was only five in the morning.

She sighed once more, aggressively kicking the silky sheets from her body.

She hated this place. She hated everyone here.

It was Katniss' fault that they were all in this mess. If she hadn't acted out against the Capitol then none of them would be being thrown back into the arena.

But it was because of her that they might one day be free from the Capitol.

Was it worth it?

Was risking her life and killing for her worth it? Worth all the death that would surely come with it? She had killed so many, was putting more kills under her belt really worth it?

It had to be.

Anything was better than a life under the Capitol rule, right?

Any more efforts at sleep were futile at this point.

With one more groan of exasperation she flung the blankets and sheets to the floor and padded across the hardwood floor. Slinking through the apartment was no problem for her.

The building was too quiet for her liking. She needed stimulation. She needed something to lull her from the chaos that rampaged throughout her mind.

The roof wouldn't do, it was too far from the city, it would still be too quiet.

She found herself wandering towards the pool of the training center, the crashing of the water pulling her in. Someone was swimming, the water rolling sharply with their body.

The humid air assaulted her face as she entered the pool room, her eyes snapping towards the body in the water, her mind already registering who it was.

His blonde curls broke the surface, slicked against his head.

His breathing was strained, his shoulders slacked, his chest heaving and gasping for air.

Yet he was a sight to see.

His eyes found her small figure, clad in only a large cotton t-shirt and visibly softened.

"Why Miss Ramsey, you should be sleeping. We have a busy day ahead of us." He smirked up at her, earning an eye roll from the small victor.

"I should be saying the same to you, should I not?"

He chuckled bitterly at her, shaking his head as he grabbed a towel from the pool's edge.

She watched him carefully as he dried out his hair, then moving on to his arms and bare chest. He stepped out of the water and carried on down his body.

She bit her lip.

 _He was beautiful_.

He was the first man to ever provoke an interest from her and she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was about him that brought forth a tenderness and yearning from deep within her.

But why wasn't he afraid of her? Every other man was.

 _Every other person was._

Albeit Johanna, though she didn't quite have a great fan-basis either.

They were both bitter and lethal, it only made sense that they would find solstice in one another's company.

"I can't say I mind you watching me, but really, what brings you here?"

His voice broke her from her trance and her eyes shot to his.

She shrugged, attempting to avert her eyes as he moved towards her, "The excitement was just too much, I was unable to contain it for even a moment more."

Finnick smirked and tossed the towel over his shoulder, guiding the two of them to a table beside the pool. Ramsey hesitantly lowered herself down beside him, though he calmly leaned back against the chair back and his eyes found her with ease.

Would he ever be able to figure out what was going on inside of her mind?

It appeared as if not a single person had ever been able to before him, what would make him different? He hoped with all his might that something would make her let him in.

Her eyes were cold and hard as she looked back at him, he could only stare back.

There was something so completely off about her. Something wild and bizarre and dangerous.

She was downright _wily_.

"Are you ready for this?"

His words took her by surprise and she could only stare for a moment before realizing what he was talking about.

Not the Quarter Quell itself, not the victors being thrown together and expected to kill one another, but the rebellion. Putting her life in total danger in order to promise the execution of the rising up of the districts against the Capitol, for the second time. The second, and hopefully, final time.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet though she knew the room was bugged. There was nothing wrong with these words, though, it was just two tributes discussing their readiness for the games.

He smiled at her, his whole face lighting up.

Going through this would be much easier with the knowledge that Ramsey would make it through too.

Dawn began to shine through the class windows, the Capitol buildings coming into view. Finnick sighed. Today was the day.

"Let me walk you to your apartment, Ramsey."

She nodded slowly, cautiously following him through the doors and down the hall.

They stepped into the elevator, the doors sliding shut.

"I want you to know, I'm going to be by your side in there. Okay?"

His eyes were sincere and something in their seriousness seemed borderline unnerving in Ramsey's view. Had someone ever been so honest with her? She couldn't recall a time when such raw emotion was given to her- in favor of her.

"Okay." She nodded and he grinned down at the small blonde. His heart was pounding.

For once in his life, he wasn't completely confident about a girl. He didn't have her wrapped around his finger, in fact, she had him wrapped around hers.

They approached the tenth floor and he sighed. This would be the last time he would see Ramsey before they were in the arena. How could he possibly express what he needed to? There was no proper way.

"Ramsey, I- just, wait, okay?"

She cocked an eyebrow up to him, finding his behavior strange in comparison to his typical self.

His arms wrapped around her and drew her in against his chest. Her body went rigid at the contact and her mind began to race, her heartbeat hammering almost painfully.

She had never been touched so affectionately. But something about the security of his embrace and the tenderness of his touch allowed her to seemingly relax in her arms.

Her hands slowly rose to return the hug, exhaling deeply and shutting her eyes.

Her unsteady head was unable to wrap itself around what was going on here. It was all unbelievable.

As his arms released her she slinked into her apartment before another word could be spoken.

—

The suits this year were thick blue jumpsuits made of sheer material, a zipper coming down the front. They had padded black belts, filled with a mysterious purple gel.

Finnick stared down it in curiosity, his mind racing with ideas as to what the arena was this year. It was all so intense, there was so much on the line.

Those that didn't know about the rebellion, which there was a great deal of, they'd still be trying to kill everyone, right? What would they do about those tributes?

He shook his head, it was all going to work out. It had to.

His tube rose into the arena and the light was blinding. A distinct sound stood out: crashing waves. His eyes adjusted and his confusion breathed out a sigh of relief.

Their pedestals were in water. They were surrounded by ocean and in front of him lay the cornucopia, behind that an island. From each tribute lay a runway of rocks leading to it.

His eyes scanned around, taking in the tributes surrounding him.

Deep inside he knew his first priority should be to find Katniss, to protect Katniss was the most important thing. That didn't stop his eyes from searching for Ramsey.

He had told Katniss they were allies and as he looked down at the golden bracelet placed on his wrist he knew she had to believe him.

His heart pounded in his ears along with the countdown.

 _Eleven seconds left._

 _He had to find Ramsey._

A breath of relief escaped his lips as he found the small blonde.

She stood almost completely across from him, three tributes down from Katniss. Mags was only two away from him and he couldn't help but wonder how strategically they were arranged.

Directly beside Ramsey stood Johanna, Enobaria on the other. To one side of him stood Wiress, the other side Beetee.

His eyes jumped back to Ramsey, her blonde hair pulled tightly into a high ponytail and her eyes locked on the cornucopia. He followed them to find what held her attention: a small dagger. It was then that he realized why they had been placed where they were. Corresponding with each tribute, their respective weapon of choice laid atop the cornucopia directly in front of them.

Ramsey looked to him briefly, her eyes wide and for the first time- uncertain. She looked sick to her stomach.

The gong rang out and he felt his stomach in his throat as he dove into the water. Katniss did the same, both heading straight towards the cornucopia. Johanna looked to Ramsey once, the two nodding in agreement of the plan.

They held each other's stares for a moment longer before either of them moved.

"You be safe out there, I'll see you soon." Johanna whispered to Ramsey, the smaller girl nodding and sending the same wishes to her.

And with that they dove into the water side by side, Johanna towards Wiress and Beetee, Ramsey towards the cornucopia.

Katniss reached it first, immediately grabbing the bow and arrow strategically placed for her. She shot an arrow into Brutus' ankle before turning sharply on the body beside her.

And there stood Finnick Odair, holding up his gold bracelet as a wry smile graced his features.

"Good thing we're allies, right?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?"

She stared at him for a minute more before his once sly face grew serious, "Duck."

Katniss did as she was told and he launched a spear into the chest of an oncoming victor, the first death of the 75th games.

"Don't trust One and Two. I'll take this side, you hold them off. I'll go find Peeta."

He was off with that, he knew he would have to make sure Peeta was safe in order to keep her sane. Though his eyes scanned for Peeta, his chest ached at the thought that he hadn't seen Ramsey once since the games had started.

Katniss hesitantly nodded and turned, firing an arrow at Enobaria, though she dove into the water and the arrow barely grazed her shoulder.

"Katniss! Mags found him, he's over here."

Her heart was in her throat as she hurried to follow after him.

Mags stood on one of the runways, her eyes frantic as she pointed towards the water. Peeta struggled with another tribute, Katniss' panic growing with every wild movement of the thrashing men.

Finnick dove in immediately, a cannon booming as both Peeta and the other male went under. Katniss' heart stopped as seconds felt like hours until a dead body resurfaced- unidentifiable. And then up came Peeta and her breath came back to her.

He was okay.

Finnick broke the surface once more with the knowledge that both Peeta and Katniss were currently alive and well.

It was then that his stomach dropped.

His eyes scanned the arena before him, desperate to see a tiny blonde anyway.

He saw Districts One and Two standing beside the cornucopia, the Morphlings as they scurried along the beach, and even Johanna as she hastily ushered Beetee and Wiress into the jungle. What he didn't see though, was the one person he was looking for.

Ramsey was nowhere to be found.


	6. The Force Field

**Thank you so much, again, to those that continue to favorite, follow, and especially review! I'm so so excited to continue on with this story and I looked forward to hearing feedback as I continue on. Thank you all, again!**

"Where's Ramsey?!" Finnick found himself in a panic, spinning in circles in search of the small blonde.

Still nothing.

"No, no, no."

He shut his eyes, taking in every sound that he could. The crashing waves made it hard to hear anything above their roar.

Katniss looked on with curious eyes, wondering how someone could possibly want to find Ramsey. Shouldn't she be the one they're hiding from? If Finnick was an ally in the arena, and had proof of it, and he trusted Ramsey, then could she trust her too?

No!

She was a killer.

 _But wasn't everyone here?_

"Finnick, maybe-" Mags tried to calm him, her eyes full of pity.

"No, Mags, no. She should be with us, she knows..." He trailed off and ripped himself out of the water and onto the runway, begging just to see a glimpse of her.

Had more cannons gone off?

He found himself having a hard time even remembering if he had heard any other than the victor who had taken on Peeta. It was all blurring together. Suddenly all he could hear was the pounding of his heart as his eyes scrambled around the arena.

A cannon went off. His stomach was in his throat, the color drained from his face.

He was running in an instant. He didn't even have a certain destination or any explanation whatsoever but he was running. Down a runway and onto the beach, his head rearing from side to side and his lungs already straining.

And then he wasn't running anymore.

He was crashing into something and toppling onto the sand in a big heave of fabric and limbs and labored breathing.

"Ramsey! My God, Ramsey."

And then he had her in his arms, wrapped up so tightly the small body could hardly regain her breath.

Finnick pulled back to look at her, his ocean blues analyzing every little detail.

She had blood everywhere and her eyes held such insanity he felt a chill race down his spine.

His eyes widened and she wriggled away from his grasp, jumping to her feet and awaiting him to follow suit. He shuffled up, his eyes never leaving Ramsey.

"What happened?" He cocked an eyebrow.

She sighed and looked past him, "Where's Katniss?"

"What happened?"

"Where is Katniss?"

"She's fine, Ramsey, dammit, what happened?"

Finally she met his eyes once more, the gray orbs cold and hard. Her lips molded into a thin line and she glared up at him.

They stood in eerie silence before she sighed and ran a hand through the tuft of hair atop her head, attempting to slick it down once again.

A thin cut curled around her left eye, the faint remnants of blood dripping from it. A wider gash stained her hairline red, this much more prominent and angry. The blood coming from this dared to dribble in a thin line down the left side of her face. Her cheek on that same side showed a scrape grazing up her jaw and onto her cheek, small droplets of blood peeking out at this point too. Her small hands stained red and one knuckle on her right hand even cracked.

"Where were you? Who did this?"

At this point Katniss, Mags, and Peeta cautiously approached Finnick and Ramsey, Mags' eyes constantly darting around to scope for danger.

"It doesn't matter, we can't waste time. We have to get out of plain sight, it's too dangerous." Ramsey stuck her eyes to the ground and attempted to shove by Finnick. He grasped her forearm and turned her back towards him, denying her attempt to drop the topic. Someone had done some damage on her and he was livid.

"Ramsey, I'll die standing right here. Tell me now and we'll move."

She groaned in aggravation once, ripping her arm from his hold.

"It was Seeder, okay? She attacked me when I took off of my pedestal."

Ramsey couldn't make eye contact, she was ashamed.

"Seeder? But she's, I don't understand."

"She tried to drown me. She held me under. These things are flotation devices, by the way." She pointed to the belts looped around each of them, chuckling bitterly.

Finnick found no humor.

"I made it to the runway and she tackled me. And, you know." She gestured to her face, her rage building.

"Was she the cannon?"

Ramsey slowly nodded, her eyes wandering to meet those of Katniss Everdeen. The two stared at one another, their faces blank.

"Now let's go." Ramsey grit her teeth and headed towards the meandering group. Finnick stood a moment more, his lips pursed in thought. He had to regain himself. Katniss was the face of the rebellion, she had to be kept safe. How could he let himself get so caught up? That was an amateur mistake, this was the Hunger Games, for christ's sake. He had to keep it together.

"C'mon, Mags, hop on." He lowered himself to her and their attention was snapped towards the Cornucopia.

There stood the victors from District One and Two, lethal and bloodthirsty, and ready to advance on them.

"To the jungle, hurry." Ramsey's voice was barely audible though everyone moved forward at once. Ramsey led them, agile and quick, her small feet easily springing from one spot to another.

Her eyes scanned through the jungle, her mind fighting the horrifying flashbacks that threatened to overcome her. Her arena in her games was a jungle. Not exactly like this one, but close enough that the heat of it brought forth bile in the back of her throat.

Finnick, with Mags steady on his back, ushered Katniss and Peeta forward. He needed to make sure they were protected.

Katniss stared at the back of Ramsey's head as they trekked through the dense jungle. Her low hanging ponytail flipping back and forth with her nimble motions. Katniss could kill her, just like that. Reach forward and snap her neck, shoot her close range in the back of the head with an arrow. It would be so easy.

She shook her head. Those were disgusting thoughts. And then Finnick would most likely kill her and Peeta for taking out his "beloved" and that would completely defeat her whole purpose. She needed to get Peeta out. And doing something completely rash like that on the first day would surely ruin it all.

They hurried through the jungle with Ramsey at the point until sweat poured from their bodies and their breathing grew heavy.

"Okay, hold up! Hold up." Finnick called out, deeming they were far enough in to be safe for the moment and already feeling Mags' weight on him.

The bugs were relentless, their buzzing being overwhelming and downright sickening. They dared to land on the five victors, though were quickly batted away. Hundreds of noises assaulted their ears, birds and bugs and jungle wildlife. The humidity was immense, the sweat gushing down their skin. It was nothing they had ever felt before, albeit Ramsey who had been in an arena like this not too long ago.

The previously dried blood on her face down ran in streams with the sweat. Her hairline was damp, turning the typically blonde hair into a murky brown. Mags' curls stuck to her face, the elderly woman already questioning her ability to carry on.

They sat down on the mossy earth in attempt to steady their breathing.

Finnick couldn't help the way his eyes found Ramsey with ease. Katniss and Peeta were safe right now, giving him the leeway he needed to make sure Ramsey was too.

Her ponytail sagged far more than it had been positioned prior to the beginning of the games. Her eyes jerked from side to side, devoid of any tranquility. He had seen that look before, while watching her victory games. She was ferrel.

And then her eyes snapped shut, her hands coming to grasp the edges of her own face. She shook her head to herself slowly, her eyes squeezing even tighter shut.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and soon enough her eyelids peeled open once more, a different emotion filling them. _Struggle_. She was fighting to keep herself together. He hadn't even thought about it before then: her arena was a humid jungle. She was fighting the flashbacks.

A pang of sympathy rattled throughout his body, his desire to be closer to her to comfort her was overwhelming.

Katniss and Peeta were whispering with one another, their voices barely audible whispers in the wind. Mags was preoccupied with a plant she was identifying and Finnick took the opportunity. He stealthily maneuvered himself towards her, her head snapping in his direction sharply.

Ramsey raised a quizzical eyebrow, the blood from her wounds washing around her face with the sweat.

"Here, we really should clean those-"

"Don't touch me."

She caught him completely off guard, his hand stopping mid-air.

With that she turned away, pulling her own hand close to herself to examine the split knuckle. Up until that point she hadn't even taken the time to see what damage had been done.

Seeder attacking her was 100% unexpected and unprovoked. It was only moments after her farewell with Johanna and her departure towards the cornucopia when the larger woman's body overthrew her small one. A strong hand had intensely pressed down on the back of her head, holding the blonde's face underneath the water. She had felt her whole body coil with rage, lashing out against Seeder. Ramsey had escaped from her grasp and only managed to make it to the runways of rock before she was struck from behind again, this time taking her down. The rocks scraped across her face, tearing her soft flesh instantly. She rolled to her back to identify her attacker, only to find Seeder staring down at her with rage in her eyes and her hands crashing down onto Ramsey's face. Ramsey was small, smaller than most. Seeder had her outsized on all aspects, she was taller, wider, stronger. She could easily overthrow the smaller girl and Ramsey knew it, her mind blanking out as the fear and adrenaline had taken over. Seeder only managed to smash her fist into her pale face once or twice before Ramsey took control. They had struggled on the rocks for what felt like hours before Ramsey found herself rattling Seeder's head against the rocks- a cannon blowing off.

Ramsey couldn't stay there. She couldn't _look_ at what she had done.

There was no smile after this kill.

She fled from the scene and found herself crashing into Finnick not moments later.

She hadn't even realized when she had been bleeding.

"God it's hot. We've gotta find fresh water." Peeta panted out, attempting to tame his dripping hair.

Everyone's eyes snapped to him and Katniss sighed, pushing her own hair away from her face. They faced one another, no one knowing exactly what to do.

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

 _Boom_

Three cannons.

Mags sighed and her eyes found the ground once more, Katniss and Peeta looking to one another with wide eyes.

Finnick chuckled, "Well I guess we're not holding hands anymore." Ramsey had a hard time suppressing the giggles that threatened to erupt. Noticing her amusement further encouraged Finnick's laughter.

Katniss' eyes shot to him with fury.

"You think that's funny?"

Ramsey rolled her eyes at the younger girl, how could she be so foolish as to not realize these deaths were for **_and_** because of her?

"Every time that cannon goes off, it's music to my ears. I don't care about any of them."

Ramsey was unable to contain the sniggers the flew from her lips following his response, Finnick's smirk facing Katniss head-on.

Peeta and Mags watched on carefully as the three stared one another down: to one side Ramsey and Finnick with giggles and smirking, and to the other side Katniss with only fierceness. She was livid with them.

"Let's keep moving!" Peeta hated moments like that, he knew that tensions were already rising and they weren't even an hour in.

He could only imagine what might happen between Katniss and Ramsey if things went too far. All he knew was that the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

Finnick looked to Ramsey with a grin once more before helping Mags onto his back. Ramsey allowed for Katniss to take the lead, the small blonde following loosely behind Finnick and Mags. She knew that she could navigate through such an arena 10x better than Katniss would ever dream to, but she was playing nice. She knew the revolution depended on this sixteen year old.

How ridiculous was that? The hopes of a whole country were totally reliant on a teenage girl. Absolutely ridiculous.

Ramsey internally eye rolled.

They continued on for what felt like hours, the sweat continuing to flow out, the humidity increasing and their patience decreasing. Peeta took the lead at one point, using a sword to swipe through the vines of the jungle and clear the way. Katniss, unable to decide who she trusted less, found herself behind Finnick and Mags yet in front of Ramsey.

She took note of the fact that Ramsey's dainty footsteps behind her were totally inaudible. She was as silent as _death_. Every now and then Katniss even found herself turning back to check if Ramsey was even still there. And she was. Every time, ready to meet Katniss with a blank stare. At one point she noticed the small knife carefully tucked into Ramsey's belt and she couldn't help the sick feeling that formed in her stomach. She hadn't seen that before.

Katniss allowed her eyes to wander the arena as Peeta trudged onwards. No one spoke as they moved and the only sounds that could be heard from a distance was the distinct swipe of the sword as it tore through more vines.

She brought her eyes back to Peeta, watching as he clipped a bundle of greenery out of his way. Something about where they were headed wasn't right. It was too bright, too shiny. She wracked her mind, thinking what it could possibly be.

But by the time she realized it and screamed out his name, it was too late.

Peeta hit the forcefield and was flung back through the air ten feet, completely wiping out Mags and Finnick. Katniss jumped backwards, catching her foot on a root. Before she could fall, Ramsey's small hands flung out to grasp her forearms, steadying the younger girl.

"Peeta!" Katniss wailed, Ramsey's eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

He lay completely limp on the forest floor and Katniss was by his side in a flash, flipping his body so he lay facing upwards. Her hands cupped his charred cheeks and her face flew into panic.

"He's not breathing! He's not breathing, he's not breathing." Her words were repetitive and frenzied, she was losing control.

Ramsey watched on, frozen. She had never expected such a reaction and she was left completely clueless as to what to do. A cannon hadn't gone off, right? He was still alive, he had to be. If they lost him, Katniss would have no reason for living. What if she died too? What would become of the rebellion? The rebels would never come for her and Finnick and Beetee and Wiress and Johanna. They would be stuck there and forced to kill each other. That couldn't happen.

Finnick was on his feet and hurrying towards Katniss and Peeta, shoving Katniss out of his way to go to work to save him.

In an instant Katniss had her hands on her bow and arrow, seconds from pulling it on Finnick- having no idea of his intentions.

"Don't you dare!" Ramsey's anger flashed and her hand was on her knife, entirely ready to end it right there.

But why? She didn't know Finnick, why would she risk killing the face of the rebellion to save him?

Katniss looked to Ramsey briefly, realizing where her hand was. She was too worried about Peeta to care about the lunatic at that moment though and her attention was quickly back on him and Finnick.

"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta..." She breathed out, shimmying closer as Finnick continued to try and resuscitate him.

It felt like years as Finnick swore and pushed on saving Peeta. Katniss mumbled and cried as he did so, her heart pounding. Still no cannons.

Mags' careful eyes wandered to Ramsey, observing how the small blonde was handling herself. She watched on with inquisitive eyes though Mags was unable to even guess what was going on in her head. Her gray eyes were stormy and her hand still gripped the handle of her knife protectively.

And then Peeta sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes lazily opened and Katniss was on him in an instant, repeating his name and whispering thanks for his survival.

Finnick moved back quickly to allow the two their moment and plopped himself onto the ground, worn out from his efforts. Ramsey's eyes followed him, staring at him as he regained his composure.

As he looked up to find her eyes on him he couldn't help the rustle in his stomach. Something about how she looked at him could've brought him to his knees, yet she would never know her effect she had.

She slowly nodded to him once, a sort of 'well done' in reference to saving Katniss' whole reason for carrying on.

"Be careful, there's a forcefield up there." Peeta's voice grew and Katniss laughed through her tears at him, pulling his face close to her and gratefully kissing his lips.

Ramsey giggled and Finnick grinned up at her, the sound of it magical.

"You were dead!" Katniss continued on sobbing uncontrollably, Peeta attempting to soothe her to no avail.

"Katniss?" He was really worried about her.

Just as Ramsey began to question the young girl's sanity, Finnick found the words to make it seem better.

"It's okay. It's just her hormones."

Katniss' eyes shot to him, her eyebrows reaching her hairline.

Ramsey brought her hands to her mouth, the giggles escaping before she could stop them.

"From the baby." Finnick shrugged, his eyes wandering over to Ramsey again.

Her giggles turned into laughter as Katniss objected briefly, only before returning to her sobs and therefore proving his point even further.

He laughed with Ramsey, watching her in admiration. Even coated in sweat and her own blood she was flawless and her laughter filled his ears like a song he'd love to hear over and over again.


	7. Close Encounters

**I know that I updated this really recently, but I was just dying to post this and get some actually Finnick/Ramsey interaction. I'd love to hear some feedback and things that you guys would like to see more of! Thank you for the continued support!**

Katniss argued that Peeta needed to rest. And so they found themselves nestling together on the side of a hill, Ramsey keeping herself tucked on the outskirts of their area.

"I'll watch first, you all can get some rest." Finnick shrugged, propping his spear up in the dampened earth.

Katniss dryly chuckled, "As if."

Ramsey's eyes shot to her in distaste and Finnick cocked his eyebrow, both staring at her with astonishment. How dare she be so rude when he was trying to be kind?

"Listen here, girly, if I wanted to kill either of you, I would have by now." For once, Finnick stared daggers at the two, passing by them and plopping on the ground beside Mags. She whispered to him and brushed his hair from his sweaty face. Katniss and Peeta only stared at one another for a moment before settling down together.

Ramsey giggled, earning a glare from Katniss in turn. Ramsey scoffed the younger girl, giving no care for her attitude.

They sat in silence, the tension visible as dehydration set in on all of them. Sweat beaded on their foreheads and their breaths came out in huffs, begging for air.

And then came the spiel from Haymitch and their suffering in that department ended.

"You can sleep, I'll take first watch, okay?" Katniss spoke to Peeta with a hushed voice, the blonde staring at her for only a moment before nodding, "Just for a little bit." They nodded in an agreement and Peeta found himself drifting towards sleep. He knew that he would be entirely safe under Katniss' watchful eyes.

"You really should sleep. Considering you're with child, I can only imagine the exhaustion you must be feeling after such strenuous activities." Ramsey's chiming voice broke Katniss from her trance as she ogled the small girl for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind." She added, her eyes set deep in Katniss'.

"No but I'd mind my throat being torn out." Katniss averted her eyes and shifted closer to Peeta, not even sparing a glance in Ramsey's direction once more.

Ramsey's mouth fell agape, her disbelief at Katniss' rudeness showing.

Mags had fallen asleep, her frail body curling up against the moss in order to keep warm. After carefully studying his surroundings, even Finnick had allowed sleep to take over. Carrying Mags wasn't easy, but he didn't mind. He loved the elder woman like he would his own mother. She had practically raised him.

Prior to her own slumber Ramsey stared at the side of Katniss' face for an extensive amount of time. She was curious about her, about why she was so hard, why the only time her features even softened in the slightest was when Peeta was hurt, why she was so entirely hellbent on being rude to the two people who were trying to help her the most.

Herself and Finnick had volunteered to put their lives in total peril by being Katniss and Peeta's bodyguards. They knew they were the most qualified- Ramsey for her agility and her ability to go unheard, and Finnick for his substantial amount of talent in regards to combat. They were targets to begin with, being with Katniss though, made it even worse for them.

It was Katniss' scream that ripped them from their sleep, her howls of pains sending waves of panic through Ramsey's small being. She hated screaming, hence her mechanisms of murder including shattering the trachea in order to eliminate the notion entirely. It created a ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

"Run! Run! The fog is poisonous!" She grappled at the ground, yanking herself to her feet as she bolted from the scene. Having grabbed Peeta's arm as she took off the two set off in a sprint.

Finnick had only a moment to position Mags on his back before following them.

Ramsey's curiosity spiked as the finger-like tendrils reached for her. But she was smarter than allowing them near her, she had seen how poorly Katniss had handled the pain. And with that she was off after the rest of the group, her small body firing through the jungle as the adrenaline pumped through her veins.

The fog nicked at the backs of her legs, the chemical burns chewing away at her soft flesh. She couldn't help the groans of pain as they escaped her lips. She had never felt pain like this, though she gritted her teeth and pushed her body harder; she needed to get away from that fog.

Finnick and Mags diverged from Katniss and Peeta, the groups running parallel to each other, Ramsey ahead of them all straight down the middle. She was much faster than any of them though her hurried leaps and bounds made not a single sound.

The fog began catching up with Katniss and Peeta, eating their skin and sending pain radiating through their cores. They screamed in agoney, fighting as their bodies threatened to give out from the pain. As carrying her became harder while they ran, Finnick and Mags began slowing down too, the fog ripping at them as well.

Finnick's shrieks of pain rang out as himself and Katniss with Peeta met in a cluster, the fog closing in on them.

Peeta had collapsed, the poison slowly shutting down his body. Katniss looked to him in desperation once before bringing her eyes to Finnick, "I can't carry him." She was defeated, her mind racing and begging for solutions.

Mags offered Finnick a kiss before taking off towards the fog, Finnick's disbelief and confusion muting him as she went off to her death.

"Mags!" He wailed out, though she disappeared within the fog and a cannon blew not seconds later.

"No," his voice was just a whisper, the torment audible.

"Finnick, we have to go." Katniss pleaded, her eyes shooting to Peeta's limp form on the ground.

On instinct Finnick grabbed Peeta, racing towards the beach.

Ramsey had outran them, her feet carrying her until they hit water and she found herself being yanked underneath. The poison seeped from her pores and she gargled as she screamed in pain, her mouth filling with salt water.

She tore herself up as Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta topped down a hill and onto the beach.

White sores littered their bodies, Finnick having taken the worst of it.

For a moment, Ramsey was only able to stare at the panting pile of bodies, her mind unclogging itself.

Katniss was the first of the three to realize the affects of the saltwater on the blisters, dowsing herself in it and motioning for Peeta to do the same. They moaned in pain as they cleaned their wounds, the murky poison shifting away with the current.

"How kind of you to abandon everyone and let us get burned." Katniss spat in Ramsey's direction, the small blonde staring coldly at her in turn.

"My apologies, I'm aware you much would have preferred my death as a result." Her stormy eyes were blatantly filled with rage. Somehow, a trick from the gamemakers was still her fault.

"Well you're not wrong."

Ramsey's eyes found Finnick.

His strong body was tossed along the sand, covered from head to toe in the white blotches filled with toxins. Sobs racked his core, a combination of the physical pain from the acid-like substance and of mourning Mags' sacrifice.

Something inside of her stirred, a yearning, a pull. Her next actions happened fluently, as if they came natural.

"Finnick, do come here, let me help you."

Her hands reached towards him cautiously. Was she really going to initiate contact?

But her small hands found his upper arms and she begged for him to make it easy, and he did, carrying his own weight towards the water.

He was well aware of the small victor helping him though he felt so numb he was hardly able to comprehend.

"This is going to sting, it'll make it better. I promise." Her voice was just a whisper, only loud enough for Finnick to hear. She couldn't remember a time when she had spoken so tenderly to someone.

She coaxed him into the water, the burns festering as Finnick tried to muffle his sounds of torment.

Taking his hand in hers, the small blonde led him out into the water slowly, allowing the poison to escape his pores. She walked until the water came to her chest, stopping them and avoiding eye contact as she worked.

She was completely out of her element- nurturing someone in pain? They only thing she had ever done was inflict pain. It was a true anomaly.

Finnick relished in the release of the pain as it came, his mind clearing and allowing him to focus on Ramsey. His stomach fluttered.

Could this have been a hallucination? It couldn't be. Her hands were too real, her breathing too natural.

His blue eyes set on her face, her deep concentration and the fear of such close proximities evident on her angled face.

Cupping the salt water with her hands, she met his eyes for the first time.

"It's okay, just let me get your neck and face, okay?" Her voice was still hushed, a sound so lovely to Finnick as if it was a secret just for them.

He nodded and his eyes never left her, analyzing her absolute beauty.

Her careful hands brought the water to his neck and she released it, allowing it to flow down to his collarbones and into his suit.

It sizzled as the poison dripped out and he clenched his jaw.

He found himself lost in her touch, her small hands tenderly rubbing the saltwater into his sores. He had no words for what he felt. He was overwhelmed by her closeness and her touch and he allowed himself to shut his eyes in content.

"Come here," Ramsey spoke more to herself than to him but he eased into her touch as she dripped the water through his hair, pushing the golden curls back against his head.

Even Katniss found herself watching the two in curiosity. She almost felt bad for her harsh words to Ramsey not mere minutes ago.

The moonlight was the only thing they had to illuminate the area around them. Their shadows moved only slightly, Finnick being almost entirely still as Ramsey's hands delicately roamed his upper body, working precisely to ensure that every last bit of the toxic fog was gone.

"Ramsey, I-"

"Shh, I'm almost done."

"No, Ramsey, thank you."

She stared up at him, searching his face for something she couldn't find. She couldn't handle the intensity of his eyes, there was too much going on in them.

She allowed her hands to drop by her sides and her eyes to the water she stood in, she couldn't handle his eyes on her.

"It's nothing, Finnick."

He didn't speak again but his eyes bore holes into her face. How could she go from so good to so distant?

The two waded back towards the beach where Katniss and Peeta awaited them. The exposure made Katniss anxious and the four of them found themselves just inside the tree line. Peeta, still plagued by exhausted, rested his head against a tree branch.

The jungle fell too silent, too quickly. All noises were gone, as if shut off.

Ramsey's chest grew hollow with unease, her wide eyes roaming the trees surrounding them.

She was met with the faces of hundreds of monkeys. Mutts.

"Katniss-"

"I see."

The two females faced the mutts, unknowingly stepping closer. Finnick had caught on, his mind beginning to race as he joined the girls' cluster.

"Peeta?" Katniss' voice was quiet, restrained.

"Yeah?" He lifted his head slightly, still oblivious to the creatures surrounding him.

"Can you walk over here really slowly?"

His eyes shot up, finding the monkeys in horror.

Everything flew into chaos in just a second, the mutts attacking their group. They each used their respective weapon in attempt to fight off the monkeys, but there were too many. They just kept appearing, their magnitude was never ending.

"We have to get to the beach!" Finnick's voice rose over the chaos, the remaining three all looking towards the beach, not 15 feet away.

But there were too many monkeys. For every one they killed, five more appeared.

One leapt from a tree at Katniss, her reflexes not fast enough to deflect the attack.

It dragged her underwater in a small pool of water and for what felt like hours she was unable to fight back, it was too strong. Her lungs strained for air.

And then suddenly the mutt fell limp and a small hand shot through the water to help her up.

It was Ramsey.

They rejoined their battle against the mutts.

One closed in on Peeta, backing him against a cluster of small trees. It launched itself towards him and before he could even react, a fifth body leaped in front of him, the mutt tearing into it's throat.

Katniss and Peeta gathered the body up, still entirely unaware of who it even was. Though they ran with the body as Ramsey and Finnick followed, continuing to fight the monkeys.

Carrying the unknown body, Katniss and Peeta ran to the water, identifying it as the female morphling.

Some unknown force stopped the monkeys from following them any further on the beach though Finnick still stared at them with wild eyes.

The morphling sucked in shaky breaths as her body slowly shut down, Peeta whispering sweet words of comfort to her, telling her to look at the beautiful sunrise.

Ramsey hesitantly meandered towards them, leaving Finnick to settle himself. She eyed the wound on the morphling's throat, the flesh almost completely shredded. Is that what her victims looked like? No, it couldn't have been. She was clean with her kills, she hated blood. But she couldn't bring her eyes from the torn skin. She tasted bile in the back of her throat, the flashbacks threatening her. She swallowed it down and turned away.

The cannon went off, signaling the death of the morphling.

They allowed for her body to wash away, the hovercraft coming in no time to take her.

"Ramsey," Katniss began, walking towards the small blonde, "thanks."

Ramsey stared at her, her eyes wary.

"For, uhm, for the mutts back there."

Ramsey only nodded to her once before turning away and beginning towards tree line.


	8. Reunited

Scabs painted their bodies where the blisters from the fog once did. Katniss had only entertained the idea of scratching at them for a moment before her common sense had taken over.

"Don't scratch, you'll only bring infection." Her eyes casted towards Peeta and Finnick, where both of them sat in the sand with their fingers already raking at the scabs.

They stopped instantaneously.

Katniss then registered that a body was missing: Ramsey.

Her stomach twisted in discomfort, she didn't like not knowing where the wily coyote lay. Ramsey was too unpredictable, too volatile, too lethal for her location to be unknown.

They sat in silence, Katniss' eyes shooting in every direction frantically. She finally honed in on the small body exiting the jungle, a small shell in either one of her hands.

"I brought you two water." Her words were crisp as she held out the shells to Peeta and Katniss.

Peeta accepted it graciously, bringing the shell to his lips and allowing the cool water to fill his mouth. Katniss on the other hand merely stared at Ramsey, her eyes searching for something. Why did she go out of her way at the strangest times? Katniss didn't need her help, she needed her to be as far away from her and Peeta as possible. But she took the shell and her eyes never left Ramsey's tanned face as she drank.

Ramsey couldn't be bothered with Katniss' distrust. She was far too preoccupied by Finnick and the tears that threatened to spill out.

He was grieving for Mags, the only woman who had we've been like a mother to him. She had sacrificed herself, just like that. It only proved how amazing of a person she had been. She was too good for the games, too good for any of it. She deserved more.

"Why don't you all get some rest? I'll watch for a while." Katniss spoke, her eyes hesitantly grazing over the three.

"No, Katniss, I'd rather." Finnick's voice was forced out, his eyes pleading with her silently. He needed to be able to mourn.

She slowly agreed, realizing what he needed to do. And so she laid down in the sand beside Peeta, allowing herself to fall asleep with him right there.

Ramsey was left in an uncomfortable position. Both her mind and body begged her to go to sleep, she had hardly received enough when the fog and the monkeys attacked, she was running low on ambition and strength.

But something inside of her pulled as she stared at Finnick, the tears pooling in his eyes as he stared towards the water. She _needed_ to comfort him in some way, she had to. Right? That's what her gut was telling her, at least.

She slowly sat down near him, just close enough to draw his attention to her.

His green eyes glistened with the tears, filled with agony.

"Finnick," she began, her mind searching for the right words to say, "I, I'm sorry. I wish I could say or do more."

She had a hard time holding eye contact with him, she didn't know what to do.

And then his face was against her collarbone and his hot tears streamed down her neck and she found herself with one hand on his shoulder and the other stroking his hair as he sobbed.

She had never felt so out of place and so put together all at once.

It felt like hours had gone by with his face against her neck and his heavy breathing and the waves crashing as the only noises she could hear. The sun rose and illuminated the arena once more.

"Finnick, you should sleep."

He brought his face up to meet hers once more and he shook his head, his eyes puffy though the tears were dried.

"I'm going to fish a little bit, you sleep."

And just like that, the efficient career from District Four was back.

He stood up and dusted himself off, wandering towards the water with his trident in hand.

Ramsey allowed herself to drift to sleep.

That sleep hardly lasted at all, maybe an hour. The sun was still high in the sky and Finnick was still thigh-deep in the water, hunting small fish and oysters.

She waded towards him, taking note of the grass woven baskets filled with his catches.

"Ramsey, you're up already?" His eyes studied her intently, the light purple bags daring to rim her eyes. He knew that she needed more sleep. But he also knew that she was far too stubborn to ever agree to it at this point. She was too headstrong to appear weak, though.

But with bags under her eyes and small straight tendrils falling from her ponytail, he couldn't believe that she was still jaw dropping. Any traces of makeup that once adorned her pretty face were long washed away from the water and her nails were now trimmed short, in comparison to their prepped and polished state during the parade and interviews. She was a whole new person, but still the same flawless Ramsey Clyde. She was fierce, she was dangerous, she was a complete mystery.

Yet since they had been in the games, on two occasions, Finnick had been able to see a complete different side of the ruthless victor. She had nurtured him, comforted him, shown absolute empathy for him. It was something that no one had expected.

President Snow himself had found his eyebrows cocking at her less-than-typical actions as he watched the games from the control center.

Ramsey shrugged to Finnick, her eyes falling towards the sand for a moment before returning to his handsome face.

"Would you like help with anything?"

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was such an odd bird.

"No, Miss Ramsey, but why don't you eat?" He chuckled, he couldn't have her growing weak.

"Only if you eat with me." She smirked, with the corners of her mouth reaching upwards in a way that Finnick hadn't seen since they had entered the games. How could he possibly decline?

Finnick plopped into the sand beside his baskets of food and watched as Ramsey gracefully sat beside him. Every little movement and motion of hers was something completely fascinating to him. He found himself watching her far more closely than he had ever watched another human being before.

Katniss woke up soon after, her eyes scanning around herself for a few moments before she sat up. Finnick and Ramsey sat in the sand nearby, eating shellfish together. She couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be going on between the strange duo.

"They're better fresh." He smiled as he caught her watching them, popping an oyster into his mouth. Ramsey grinned beside him, her eyes training on Katniss.

Hunger got the best of her as Katniss cautiously reached out to grab a shell from the basket, wary of the two watching her.

"Oh, Katniss, your fingers." Ramsey's lips pursed out the sight of the younger girl's fingertips, caked with dried blood.

She had picked at herself in her sleep.

"You know, if you scratch you'll bring on infection." Finnick smirked, regurgitating the information of Katniss' from earlier. Katniss shot him a hard stare and Ramsey's giggles sounded almost immediately after, resulting in a similar stare being sent in her direction. She could only giggle more.

"That's what I've heard." Katniss grimaced as she washed her hands in the water.

Anger flared inside of her.

"Hey, Haymitch, if you're not too drunk, we could use a little something for our skin."

And almost instantly a small tub with a parachute floated down and into her hands. She grumbled, "About time," before ripping open the canister and revealing the tar-like substance inside.

She made a face at the odor but had no hesitation in lathering it on her hands and legs, a groan of pleasure escaping her mouth as the itching and pain subsided. She tossed the tub to Finnick as the substance stained her skin an ugly green color.

"It's like you're decomposing." Finnick chuckled as he eyed the tub, Ramsey giggling in agreement as she carefully picked it from his hand, ducking her fingertips inside.

"Here, come here." Ramsey spoke quietly as she gathered a small dollop of the substance on her fingers and ushered for Finnick to come closer. He grinned as his heart rate picked up, leaning closer to the small girl.

Her hands delicately rubbed the ointment onto his skin, her warmth and tenderness bringing such contentment to Finnick that he could've happily stayed in the moment forever.

Once again Katniss found herself ogling the small victor as she treated Finnick so kindly. She wanted to not like her.

As she finished working on his skin Ramsey handed the tub back to Katniss. It was then that Katniss realized, Ramsey had gone almost entirely unscathed by the toxic fog. She hadn't even sustained enough damage to need the ointment.

Finnick and Katniss woke Peeta up, scaring him and finding themselves in endless laughter. The four began peacefully eating on the beach when the bread came dropping from the sky. It was clearly from District Four and both Finnick and Ramsey knew exactly what it was: a message from Plutarch in regards to the rebellion. They grinned to one another as Finnick turned it over in examination.

Screams from across the arena stole them from their peacefulness as a wave tore through a section of jungle so large that it's aftermath washed up at their feet.

A cannon sounded and a hovercraft came to grab the victim of the wave.

Three new bodies fled from the jungle and onto the beach nearby them, "There," Katniss noticed them first, her hands shooting to receive a bow and arrow without a second thought.

They watched on as the crimson coated figures separated a few feet from one another, one wandering in deranged circles as the other two dragged each other further from the jungle.

The foursome backed into the jungle.

"Who is that? Or what? Muttations?" Peeta spoke, though only Katniss seemed to really listen.

Ramsey's eyes were fixed on one of them, squinted in concentration.

The one being dragged collapsed onto the beach, the dragger stomping the sand in frustration before shoving the circling one to the ground.

"Johanna!" Ramsey's excited voice called out, her face lighting up and her small body racing across the beach towards her.

It had only taken that aggressive act of anger to confirm her assumptions of her best friend.

"Ramsey!" Johanna's voice called back and even Finnick's face appeared to brighten at this. Katniss and Peeta, on the other hand, were not as pleased.

Johanna Mason was definitely not someone that Katniss had wanted around.

Ramsey and Johanna's bodies crashed into one another, the girls embracing each other so tightly Finnick feared they might break.

They whispered into each other's ears before Johanna kissed Ramsey's cheek as they pulled away, their happiness apparent in their gleaming smiles.

Johanna began telling Ramsey and Finnick her story as Katniss and Peeta slowly approached. They took note of the fact that Wiress and Beetee were the ones with her.

Confusion set in.

"We thought it was rain, you know, because of the lightning, and we were all so thirsty. But when it started coming down, it turned out to be blood. Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, you couldn't speak without getting a mouthful. We just staggered around, trying to get out of it. That's when Blight hit the force field."

Ramsey's face crumpled slightly at Johanna's words. Finnick frowning, "I'm sorry, Johanna."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't much, but he was from home," she says. "And he left me alone with these two." She nudged Beetee, who was barely even conscious, with her shoe. "He got a knife in the back at the Cornucopia. And her—"

She gestured towards Wiress, still spinning in hopeless circles as the words "Tick tock" spewed from her mouth without rest.

"Yeah, we know. Tick, tock. Nuts is in shock," Johanna rolled her eyes, inevitably drawing Wiress in her direction. By this time, Johanna had lost her patience, shoving Wiress to the ground. "Just stay down, will you?"

Ramsey sighed at her violence though her eyes never left her best friend.

"Lay off her!" Katniss snapped, Johanna's eyes shooting to her in hatred and disbelief.

"Lay off her?" Her voices came in a hiss and Ramsey sighed, beginning to shove Johanna back.

"Johanna, don't." She whispered to her, pleading with her to not lose her patience.

But she was much bigger than Ramsey and she easily overpowered the smaller girl, marching towards Katniss and slapping her across the face.

"Who do you think got them out of that bleeding jungle for you? You—" Ramsey shoved her back once more as she continued on, catching her off balance and pushing her back into the water. The two toppled over one another yet Ramsey didn't let up.

Even Finnick and Katniss were shocked at Ramsey's sudden strength and protection of Katniss.

Johanna's temper slowly cooled down as Ramsey held her in the water. They writhed in struggle before Johanna finally gave up. The smaller girl began cleaning the blood off of her as Johanna rambled on about her hatred for the face of the rebellion. Ramsey simply giggled and nodded as she cleaned her off.

Katniss refrained from shooting an arrow at the two of them, knowing Finnick would surely be pissed.

Peeta and Finnick carried Beetee towards their camp on the beach, Katniss leading Wiress behind them. The three tended to their needs and cleaned them up before settling down to eat. It was a good amount of time before Ramsey and Johanna returned, Johanna completely cleaned off under Ramsey's careful hands.

It was still a shock to Katniss that Ramsey had gone against who appeared to be her best friend, all in attempt to stop her from attacking her. Why would she do that for her?

Johanna wordlessly began eating as Finnick began telling of their experiences over the last twenty four hours. His voice grew grave as he told of the fog, yet he never mentioned Mags. Ramsey pursed her lips and sighed, sharing a knowing glance with Johanna.

For the moment, things had been alright- calm, almost. Yet things can never stay at peace for too long.


	9. Cat Fight

"Get up! Get up, we have to move."

Katniss' hurried tone brought everyone from their slumber, Johanna mumbling out insults as Ramsey sent her pointed stares.

"The arena's a clock, Wiress figured it out!" Katniss sputtered out, her eyes scanning across to meet everyone's. Johanna rolled her eyes, Ramsey elbowing the bigger girl in the ribs. Finnick cocked an eyebrow, his eyes roaming across the arena, the gears turning in his head. Could she be right? It was a clock?

"Alright. Let's get to the cornucopia." Finnick snatched his trident from the sand and took the lead, Katniss seeming to be pleased with this.

Beetee protested for a moment as Peeta edged him forward, "Wire." He mumbled out, his eyes searching for something.

"No, Wiress is okay! She's right here." Peeta smiled to him, trying to calm him.

"Wire." Beetee stared him in the face, his eyes set hard with determination.

Peeta could only stare at him with curiosity, he was entirely unable to grasp what he was getting at.

"I know what he wants." Johanna snapped, her eyes rolling in aggravation. Ramsey couldn't help but giggle at her, turning to find Finnick's eyes already on her. He was staring at her again with that look that made her stomach twist in a somehow pleasant manner. She didn't like it.

"This worthless thing. It's some kind of wire or something. That's how he got cut. Running up to the Cornucopia to get this. I don't know what kind of weapon it's supposed to be. I guess you could pull off a piece and use it as a garrote or something. But really, can you imagine Beetee garroting somebody?"

Johanna picked up the large spool of wire, disgust etching her features as the dried blood crackled onto her hands.

"He won his Games with wire. Setting up that electrical trap, it's the best weapon he could have." Peeta spoke, Katniss raising her eyebrows. Why hadn't Johanna put that together?

"Seems like you'd have figured that out, since you nicknamed him Volts and all." Katniss' eyes were hard, her stare set on Johanna's face.

Johanna's eyes narrowed and Ramsey sighed, stepping forward and taking Johanna's elbow with her hand. She could practically feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Yeah, that was really stupid of me, wasn't it? I guess I must have been distracted by keeping your little friends alive. While you were...what, again? Getting Mags killed off?"

Ramsey pursed her lips, turning to see Finnick's eyes squint shut for a moment. They knew going into it that some of them might die in order to keep Katniss and Peeta safe, but they never realized that it would actually happen.

Katniss' hand tightened around the knife on her belt and Ramsey even felt her own anger bubble slightly. Was she _really_ going to try and kill them?

"Go ahead. Try it. I don't care if you are knocked up, I'll rip your throat out." Johanna charged forward, Katniss' hands snapping towards her bow and arrow. Ramsey followed behind Johanna closely, silently begging Johanna to not do anything she couldn't fix.

"Johanna, don't do this. You need to remember who the real enemy is here." Ramsey mumbled against her, never daring to look anywhere else.

"Oh wow, you've got more secrets for Johanna, don't you?" Katniss snapped, her patience with both Ramsey and Johanna almost completely gone. She was sick of their secrets, of pretending to trust them, and of putting hers and Peeta's life in danger for nothing.

Ramsey's eyes slowly moved towards her, tiny little slits of gray staring out in anger. "Excuse me? I was trying to protect you and your loud mouth. You should be grateful."

"Grateful? For what? I'm not stupid, I know you're planning on killing us the first moment you have a chance."

"Katniss," Peeta warned, moving towards her tentatively.

"If I had wanted to kill you, I could have, and would have, a long time ago. Without a second thought. Trust me." Ramsey's voice was dangerously low, venom lacing every word.

The three females stared at one another, their bodies rigid and their blood boiling.

"Maybe we all had better be careful where we step," Finnick began, setting the wire down and moving towards Ramsey, "Come on, Ramsey, let's go." His hands gently reached towards the small blonde, grasping her upper arms.

Her eyes snapped to him, cold and hard and stormy. He hadn't seen her look so ferrel since he had last watched her victory games. It was alarming.

"There's your wire, Volts. Watch where you plug it." Finnick handed the wire to him, shaking his head in defeat. The tensions were running too high for his liking.

"How about we get to the cornucopia and watch, just to make sure you're right about the clock." Finnick was begging for them to get off of that beach and to district the girls from their anger. He knew Johanna's threats were anything but open ended, he knew that Katniss didn't know when to quit talking, and he knew that Ramsey was entirely too volatile for her to be involved in that mix.

They followed a strip of sand and rocks up to the cornucopia, everyone on the lookout for the careers. They knew they wouldn't be there, though. If they had wanted to ambush them, the dispute on the beach would've been the perfect time.

Wiress wandered towards the edge of the cornucopia, her frail voice singing out a song about a mouse on a clock. The others circled around Peeta and a large leaf from the forest. He carved into it with a sharpened knife, Ramsey's eyes following the small blade with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

It didn't go unnoticed by Katniss. She would never trust the lunatic, and the sooner she was dead, the better.

They watched as Peeta etched in the words _lightning_ , _blood_ , _fog, monkeys,_ and _wave_ in the 12 sections of the arena. It was a complete clock, with the tail of the cornucopia pointing at 12. Peeta worked on the leaf, marking the areas of the clock they needed to steer clear of.

And then it fell too silent.

Ramsey's eyes flickered to Katniss in alarm and the younger girl already had an arrow positioned in Wiress' direction. The group spun on their heels to find Wiress' limp body dropping onto the rocks, her throat slit open and Gloss' large smile above her.

Katniss' arrow was through his temple within seconds, both his and Wiress' cannons booming.

"Katniss!" Ramsey's raised voice shocked them all as her small knife spun through the air to pierce Cashmere's throat. Cashmere had been just feet from Katniss' back before the dagger sliced through her airway. She dropped to the ground and Ramsey's heart pounded in her ears. She had been just seconds from the face of the rebellion being dead.

Cashmere's cannon boomed.

Katniss could hardly move as she tried to process what had just happened.

But Finnick knocking away Brutus' spear from its path towards Peeta lulled her from her shock and into action once more. Ramsey's small body shot towards Cashmere, easily ripping the knife from her neck and hurrying back towards Finnick's side.

The two took off after Brutus and Enobaria without a second thought, Katniss pausing for a moment to try and figure out what they were doing.

And then everything began to shake and twist as the cornucopia began spinning, throwing everyone to the ground. The jungle twisted in a blur as everyone struggled to grasp the unsteady platform of the cornucopia.

It spun for what felt like hours before it came to an abrupt stop.

Brutus and Enobaria recovered first and fled into the jungle, leaving the others to pull themselves together.

Katniss felt her eyes search for Peeta, easily finding him laying a sputtering mess beside the golden cornucopia. But he was alive, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ramsey, Ramsey, c'mon, Ramsey."

Johanna's worried tone snapped Katniss' eyes to her, her curiosity spiking.

Johanna pulled Ramsey from the water, her blonde hair dripping wet and her small body limp. Her previous wounds from Seeder flared angrily, the blood dribbling down her pretty face, new gashes painting her skin as well. A new one assaulted her neck, a thin but bright line of red trailing from behind her ear to above her collarbone. Her eyes were shut and her lips fallen into a frown.

Finnick was at Johanna's side in an instant, adrenaline coursing through his body with fear as he stared down at the small blonde.

"Ramsey! Common, Ramsey, don't do this!" He was angry.

Angry at her for not waking up, angry at the gamemakers for spinning that stupid cornucopia, angry at the careers for choosing then to attack, angry at the fact that he was in a death arena fighting for his life while also trying to protect his future and the only two people he was even relatively close with. And now here was one of them with some unknown wound and no sign of waking up.

For once, he didn't know what to do.

Ramsey always took care of herself, and sometimes even him. And yet, he had no clue how to take care of her.

Katniss and Peeta slowly wandered towards the scene, Katniss curious and somehow worried about the blonde's fate. She had saved Katniss from Cashmere.

With a burst of water and an aggressive coughing fit, Ramsey sat up with life. Johanna hugged the smaller girl to her chest, Finnick sighing in relief as he ran his fingers through his knotted hair.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Johanna's hand collided with Ramsey's tanned cheek, the blonde staring up at her in shock.

"I almost died and you hit me? Maybe I'll just die next time!"

They stared at each other in mock anger for a moment before Ramsey felt her lips turn up and they smiled at one another.

Their laughter broke the silence and Katniss stared at them with bewilderment. She had never seen two people interact so peculiarly, especially not when they were supposed to be killing each other in an arena. They were best friends, not at all worried with the idea of having to murder one another in order for the games to end.

There was something off about their casualness.

"Where's Volts?" Finnick broke the eeriness, his eyes searching the surrounding water, the others following suit.

They found him staying afloat in the distance, Finnick swimming out to save him. While he situated the older man back near the cornucopia, Katniss found herself in search of his wire reel, carefully placing the strange coil beside him.

Johanna had hardly let Ramsey go since she had woken up and Finnick couldn't help but gravitate towards the small blonde. He had almost lost _her_ , too. His hands begged to touch her skin just once, just once to secure the fact that she was there and alive.

Ramsey looked up at him, his sea green eyes roaming over her in worry. She cocked a thin eyebrow at him and he sighed, "Are you okay?"

She giggled at him and nodded, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Johanna cackled beside her, "Hardly." Ramsey rolled her eyes at her before bringing them back to Finnick. He was still genuinely worried.

Ramsey sighed once before hesitantly wrapping an arm around around his waist and pressing her face against his side for a moment in attempt to reassure him. The motion brought a flutter to his stomach as he relished in the affection from Ramsey.

Katniss looked on as the three huddled together, regrouping themselves. Beetee clutched his wire, still, obviously grieving over his loss of Wiress. Katniss felt overcome with emotions, knowing she was the only one among them who still had their district partner. She embraced Peeta tightly, silently thanking him for being alive.

"Let's get off this stinking island." Johanna's voice broke their silence, the others agreeing and starting towards a wedge of beach.

Ramsey's small body wavered as she began walking, the salt water in her system slowing her down slightly. Finnick's hands shot towards her, ready to steady her.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was cold once more and she didn't even look in his direction as she pushed herself forward.

He was taken back. Not minutes ago she had been smiling and laughing and even initiating contact with him, and now she resorted back to their first day in the arena when she wouldn't allow him to touch her.

He didn't understand.

They reached a section of jungle upon random choosing, simply in search of a tree to tap for water.

"It's my turn, half of my body is salt water right now." Ramsey's small hand reached for the spile from Peeta.

"I'll at least watch your back." It was the first time the two had even really interacted, though Peeta felt bad considering that she had obviously saved Katniss' life multiple times and had also obviously almost died multiple times.

He couldn't quite figure out why the wily coyote herself had purposely killed and almost died on behalf of Katniss, but he was grateful nonetheless.

"Katniss can do that, we need you to make another one. The other one washed away, remember?" Johanna looked to Peeta, both eyebrows high. She snapped a leaf from a nearby tree and handed it to him, he only nodded in agreement.

Katniss grew wary of the situation once more, though she hesitantly agreed and followed Ramsey back into the jungle.

The small blonde stopped at a tree she deemed suitable and pulled her knife from her belt. The sharp metal was still stained with dried blood from Cashmere and she sighed in annoyance, wiping it off on her tattered suit before beginning to work on the tree to make a hole.

Katniss watched her with caution, watching as she craftily worked through the bark with her knife at ease. She recalled how skillfully she had launched it at Cashmere, hitting her in the dead center of her throat. Ramsey had to have been trained with knifes, there was no way she could've just picked it up.

It reminded her horrifyingly of Clove. The way both of the small girls wielded knives as if they were a part of them was unnatural. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how unnatural Ramsey really was.

"Katniss? May I have the spile?"

Her calm voice pulled Katniss from her thoughts and she nodded, handing her the small metal tube.

All at once the spile dropped to the ground, both girls' heads shooting towards the thick jungle in horror. The screaming was overwhelming and sent each girl into their own personal fit of terror.


	10. Zane

**I want to start out by apologizing for having not updated in so long. In all honesty, I spent a lot of time creating Ramsey's backstory and figuring out how to connect everything and reveal it how I wanted. From this point I feel like we can definitely move on with a much faster pace! I want to thank everyone who has followed this story so far, those who favorite, those who review (especially those who review!) and simply those who just read. Thank you again, and I hope you continue to watch as things evolve!**

"Prim! Prim!" Katniss wailed, her sister's cries sending bursts of worry and fear through her body. She took off in the direction of the screams. They grew louder and she grew anxious, begging to find her sister, begging to know how she too had been thrown into the games.

The jungle beat against her, tearing into her flesh and drawing blood instantly. She had to find her sister.

But she never did.

Katniss soon realized that they were jabberjays creating the screams and as she shot one down with an arrow, another replaced it. A wave of relief overtook her as she steadied her breathing- it was just a mutt.

"Katniss?"

Ramsey's small body burst through the brush, her breathing labored and her face pained as more cuts adorned her gently tanned skin. Katniss had been cleaning her bow, only looking up when Ramsey's voice gained her attention.

"It's okay! I'm okay, too. I thought I heard Prim, but-"

And then another scream broke out and cut her off. But this time it wasn't Prim, or her mother, or Gale, or anyone she knew, for that matter. It was a man, his voice much smoother than that gruff of Gale's.

Ramsey's face drained of color once more and her eyes grew wide with terror. Her body went rigid and her entire demeanor changed.

She looked weak and helpless and petrified- something Katniss had never seen on her.

The man's scream cried out again. Even in pain it was soft like silk and something about it seemed oddly familiar.

"No!" Ramsey's voice cracked as she shrieked, her face crumpling as she took off through the jungle.

"Ramsey?"

But she was gone. Her movements were agile and sharp as she fled through the greenery. She was sloppier than her typical self, though, entirely thrown off in terror and fear by whatever person that scream belonged to.

Katniss wracked her brain, but she couldn't think of who it could be.

She followed her, regardless, she knew she couldn't leave her at the moment. Despite her hatred, it was obvious that Ramsey wasn't okay.

Even at one of her weakest points, Ramsey could still sprint circles around her. By the time that Katniss had rediscovered the small blonde, she was standing beneath a tree, circling the thick trunk as the tears poured down her face uncontrollably.

"No, no, no, no!" Ramsey was bawling, her eyes searching wildly in the branches for something, having obviously not figured out they were just mutts.

"Ramsey, it's-" Another scream tore through the clearing and Ramsey's body collapsed to the ground, her knees curling up to her face and her hands gripping the sides of her head. It was louder than before, the birds directly above them.

There was still something so horribly familiar about that voice, Katniss had to have heard it somewhere. And then it clicked.

Katniss hadn't heard the man's voice before. But she had heard its relative. It belonged to someone in Ramsey's family- close enough family that they both possessed that silky sweetness in their tone, even whilst screaming in agony.

"Zane," Ramsey's voice was a barely audible whisper as she rocked herself back and forth, the tears gushing from her stormy eyes.

Katniss could only watch in horror as the once wily and ferrel mystery of a blonde completely shattered at just a voice. Her curiosity was running wild, who could possibly have that strong of an effect on the once cold hearted killing machine?

She couldn't take it anymore, Katniss climbed up a branch and shot down two or three birds from the tree above Ramsey. They dropped around her and Ramsey froze. She uncovered her ears and stared at the dead birds, her mind slowly processing what was going on.

It wasn't him, it wasn't Zane, he wasn't here.

The birds were making the sounds.

"Ramsey, it's, it's just the jabberjays. The gamemakers are playing another trick on us."

Ramsey slowly turned to face her, carefully picking herself up from the ground and staring at the younger girl.

"It's alright. It's not- it's not _Zane_."

His name was foreign on her tongue but she knew it should help to soothe Ramsey.

Her cheeks were tearstained, her eyes rimmed red and her lips swollen. Her hair was disbelieved from the running through the jungle and her body still quivered with upset.

And yet Katniss couldn't deny the fact that she was still jaw dropping with beauty.

"No, of course it's not Zane, Katniss." She shook her head and wiped her face with the back of her hand, "But that was his scream. Jabberjays don't just make up sounds, Katniss, they only replay what they've heard. They had to have gotten those screams somehow, don't you think?" Her voice was cold as she spoke, her eyes set firmly on Katniss' face.

For a moment they only stared at each other.

And then another man's scream erupted from a bird, but this time Katniss knew exactly who it was- Gale.

But it really wasn't him, she knew that. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't be.

Zane's voice returned and Ramsey cringed, her eyes begging to squeeze shut.

"Ramsey, let's get out of here." She gripped the smaller girl's arm and began pulling her towards where she knew the beach would be. Where she hoped the birds wouldn't be.

It had to be a part of the arena's clock. Another trick used to break them.

Ramsey's small body jerked in protest, she knew Katniss didn't like her and she knew that the gamemakers were thirsty for a good show and to add to it all, she was moments from giving up. She hadn't heard his screams in what felt like years, only in the nightmares that sometimes dared to haunt her.

How dare they have the audacity to bring him into these putrid games of theirs?

But she allowed for Katniss to pull her through the jungle, the tears still silently dribbling down her cheeks.

Finnick, Peeta, and Johanna came into view in the distance, standing just behind the tree line. Anger washed through Katniss, frustrated that Peeta didn't come to her relief when he heard her screaming out for Prim. And why didn't Finnick come for Ramsey? Or even Johanna? They adored her, why would they leave her to suffer through what the gamemakers had done?

Katniss released Ramsey and took off towards Peeta, pushing her anger down and seizing the relief of being with him once again.

But there was an invisible wall, snapping her back into the jungle with a grunt. She couldn't hear Peeta, nor touch him.

They were trapped in that section of the clock.

And then the birds appeared again, releasing cries of everyone that Katniss knew. And then she could make out that strange cry of agony, the one that belonged to Zane, whoever he was.

Though Katniss allowed Peeta to comfort her as much as he physically could, their hands pressed against the wall together, his lips moving in some reassuring way, Ramsey searched for no solstice in Finnick or Johanna. She turned her back towards the group, her small body dropping to the jungle floor once more and folding into a ball. The sobs burst from her mouth, the tears erupting from her eyes and her entire being trembling.

She was heartbroken over this.

Finnick watched on, helpless as he watched a side of Ramsey in which he never imagined existing. Her small body vibrated with sobs and tears, and he couldn't do anything about it. He looked to Johanna in question and she pursed her lips, sighing, and turning her head away.

"Johanna, there-"

"There's nothing to do, Finnick. Not until the hour is over."

"But-"

"Sh!"

He sighed, his eyes roaming back towards Ramsey's shuddering form. If he found just the right angle and watched closely enough he could faintly make out her lips moving, whispering the word "no" over and over again.

Soon enough the hour was over and the forcefield dropped, Peeta rushing to Katniss' side and taking her into his arms.

She relished in his touch and comfort, knowing that she was safe with him for the moment.

"It's all right, Katniss."

"You didn't hear them, you didn't _see her._ "Her head jerked towards Ramsey as she slowly stood up and gathered herself. Peeta eyed her hesitantly, thrown off entirely by her recent behavior.

Though he brought his attention back to Katniss, reassuring her of Prim's safety.

"Ramsey, are you-"

"Don't touch me, Finnick! I'm fine!"

Ramsey hands shot out to smack him away from her, flinging herself away from him and towards the beach. She didn't even batt an eye as she marched into the salty water, submersing herself entirely.

The others watched on with timid eyes as she 'cleansed' herself, scrubbing at her skin harshly, re-opening previous wounds and even managing to create new ones. She needed to stop hearing him, she couldn't bear the sound ringing in her mind.

As she drenched herself in sea water, Katniss couldn't help but notice the salty tears that ran down her cheeks, spiting her every attempt to fix them.

It was hours later when the group had settled down into the sand that Ramsey remained in the shallows, sitting and allowing the waves to wash over her shoulders and onto her face. Her back remained facing the group, the tears still escaping her eyes every now and then.

They had gotten to her.

At one point Finnick dared to wander towards her, though she knew he was near her she never turned to address him and he fought his better instincts and never spoke to her. He only rested behind her in the sand, giving her at least five feet to herself.

After being thoroughly neglected, he meandered back towards their small group.

"Johanna," Katniss began her eyes slowly wandering towards her. Johanna's hard stare met her, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Her voice was quiet, she knew almost exactly what Katniss was going to ask and she knew how poorly Ramsey would react if she heard.

"Who's _Zane_?"

And there was the question.

Johanna sighed.

It wasn't her story to tell, but she knew Ramsey would never speak a word about it.

"Zane was her big brother. They were only a few years apart, he'd be about twenty one now."

"What happened to him?"

She sighed again.

"He tried to run from the games. The reaping was coming up and he couldn't take the stress of it. So he ran. Ramsey begged him not to go, she was just a kid- they both were. He begged her to come with him, she was too scared. But she followed him to the edge of the district and hugged him one last time before he took off."

She paused for a minute, the information sinking into everyone's minds.

"He only made it a couple hundred feet before they got him. She saw it all. The next year, she miraculously got reaped for the games."

They fell silent, the only sound being Ramsey crashing around in the water.

She knew they were talking about her, it was inevitable after the scene she had made.

But the thick ball still rested in her throat and the salty tears still overflowed as her mind had its way with her. She could see him, vividly, as if it had only happened the day before. She could hear him yelling to her, yelling to run, yelling to fight.

She knew he was dead. There was no way he wasn't. And every time she saw the scene unfold in her head once again she choked back more sobs.

They had to make it out of that arena and to District 13. They had to fight.

She had promised Zane that she would fight and she wouldn't stop. His whole existence had fueled her fury in the arena during her first games. The animal inside of her had been awakened by the grief, it had overcome all of her senses, driven her to menace.

It wasn't something she was proud of. But she had survived, and she would continue to survive- for Zane.

"It was all a trick, Katniss. The gamemakers did it to get inside of your heads. They just messed with some sounds to create it, it wasn't really any of those people." Peeta had continued to comfort Katniss, her unease growing as Ramsey continued to suffer.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I really do."

They fell silent again.

"Could they do that, Beetee? Take someone's voice and make it-"

"Oh yes, absolutely. It wouldn't be that difficult at all." He nodded, his wise eyes grazing across the group and towards the small blonde in the water still. She had stopped dousing herself in it, finally beginning to settle down.

"I guess you're right." Katniss mumbled, her eyes falling to the sand, willing herself to not watch Ramsey.

"Of course they're right. The whole country adores Katniss's little sister. If they really killed her like this, they'd probably have an uprising on their hands," Johanna began, the fire beginning to course through her veins, "They don't want that, do they?"

Her eyes flew to the sky, her arms stretching out wide in aggression, "The whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!" She was yelling at this point, her face flaming red and her pity for her best friend taking control.

She breathed out for a moment before snatching a handful of shells from the sand, storming towards the jungle.

"Don't go in there! The birds-" Katniss began, her hand shooting out to stop her.

"They can't hurt me. Ramsey's the only person I love anymore, and she's right there." She shooed Katniss' hands from her and continued into the dense thicket.


	11. Broken Alliances and Arenas

That night Ramsey slept with such restlessness that it was easy to tell she'd be exhausted the next day. Memories of Zane haunted her dreams, his screams the only thing she could hear. Once or twice Finnick had awoken, turned over to check on her, signed at her unease, and carefully edged closer to her.

He couldn't get the image of her telling him to not touch her and storming off, out of his head. Did she really think so lowly of him that she couldn't even entertain his attempts at comforting her?

The following day, things were brewing, anyone could tell that something wasn't just right with the six victors.

Katniss and Peeta wandered off towards the water, their voices no higher than hushed whispers.

"Look, the pool is down to nine. I think it's time we took off."

Katniss was growing increasingly uneasy with the company they had found themselves among.

Beetee was no direct threat, that they knew of, and she had even wanted him as an ally going into it. The others, though, she hadn't wanted any of them. Finnick had basically thrown himself into their alliance with the gold bracelet he somehow got a hold of. He was somewhat trustworthy, he had put his life in peril on a number of different occasions in order to protect them. His downside, though, was his allegiance to Ramsey- and therefore Johanna. They were the deadly duo, and Katniss couldn't stand either of them one bit. She couldn't trust them as far as she could see them.

She couldn't help but feel guilt as she recalled all of the times that Ramsey had put herself in danger on behalf of her. She had killed the monkey that had almost drowned her, launched a dagger into Cashmere's throat for her- almost drowning as a result-, and even gone up against her very best friend in order to protect her.

But _why_?

Why had her and Finnick and Johanna been stuck to her and Peeta since the beginning? Why hadn't they just taken their open opportunities and killed them when they could? Why were they constantly protecting them?

Something was wrong with the whole picture.

"Tell you what, let's stick around until Brutus and Enobaria are dead. I think Beetee's trying to put together a trap for them right now. Then, I promise, we'll go." Peeta was always the voice of reason, always the one with the right answers. And Katniss was grateful for that, because without him, who's to say how many poor predicaments she would have fallen into?

"Hey love birds, get over here!"

Johanna's voice broke them from their scheming, the two slowly making their way over to the small group.

Katniss couldn't help but notice the eeriness that had seemed permanently cast over Ramsey since the jabberjay incident. Her eyes had grown glossy and wild, constantly flittering from one side to another. She was fighting to hold herself together, fighting to maintain control.

Joanna sat to one side of her, the closeness already grounding Ramsey.

Despite how shaken she was, there was no doubt that she was okay. Very okay, and still very much deadly.

Finnick hesitantly lowered himself beside Ramsey, begging for her to allow his company. And to his surprise and relief, she wearily rested her head against his arm.

"I think we'll all agree that our next plan is to kill Enobaria and Brutus. I doubt they'll attack us openly again, seeing as how they're so outnumbered. I suppose we could track them down, Ramsey and Johanna would have no issue whatsoever, but that is very tedious work." He chuckled wryly, earning a tiny smirk from the two in mention.

"Anyway, I think our best plan would be to set up a trap."

The six spoke about strategies, the intelligence of both Brutus and Enobaria, and the places where they would most likely be and most likely attack.

It was deemed that they were only staying in the edges of the jungle because the large group had claimed the beach. And therefore, upon their departure, the other two would arrive.

"Here's what I propose: a twelve o'clock strike. What happens at exactly noon and midnight?" Beetee's voice had grown smooth, his eyes lit with a fire of intelligence.

"The lightning bolt hits the tree."

He nodded to Katniss, pleased with her answer.

"Yes. So what I'm suggesting is that after the bolt hits at noon, but before it hits at midnight, we run my wire from that tree all the way down into the saltwater, which is, of course, highly conductive. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into not only the water but also the surrounding beach, which will still be damp from the ten o'clock wave. Anyone in contact with those surfaces at that moment will be electrocuted."

They mulled over his plan, there was no way it couldn't work, right?

Katniss and Peeta agreed without a second thought. Finnick though, looked to Ramsey and Johanna. The two had their faces pressed together, lips to ear and lips to ear, their voices entirely inaudible as the spoke.

Katniss rolled her eyes.

"All right," Johanna began, Ramsey nodding in agreement with her, "It's better than hunting them down in the jungle, it's too hot in there anyway."

Because of his weakened state, Finnick and Peeta took turns carrying Beetee to inspect the tree they planned on executing their plan with. Though Katniss had been weary, she allowed Johanna to take the lead, Ramsey insisting on bringing up the back.

Katniss didn't feel safe though, one enemy leading them and the other with full control of their lives from behind.

After thorough inspection of the tree and Beetee making comments that only he understood, they all returned to the beach to wait while he worked with his wire. Finnick fished with his spear and Katniss and Peeta assisted him, while Ramsey and Johanna kept watch.

"She wants to kill you, you know." Johanna chuckled to Ramsey, the smaller girl squinting an eye.

"You act like she can stand you anymore than me." She giggled out, Johanna's face dropping to a blank stare. It lasted only for a moment before she allowed herself to laugh, the two smiling at one another.

Despite anything that had gone on, or anything that would ever take place, Johanna loved Ramsey wholeheartedly. In a world where everything was corrupt and everyone she had ever been close to was killed, she found solstice in the company of her best friend.

And even Ramsey, with her unpredictability and constant question of both sanity and humanity, was grateful for Johanna. For someone who understood all that she had endured. For someone who didn't see her as a ruthless killer, nor as a victim of the Capitol who needed to be protected. But who saw her for all that she really was, and Ramsey could only do her best to try and return the favor for her.

Following the playing of the anthem and the tribute-less sky, they began their hike up towards the twelve o'clock tree.

Finnick assisted Beetee in wrapping his wire around a small branch first, and then the trunk of the tree itself.

"Because of all of your speed and agility, Katniss, you, Johanna, and Ramsey will take the coil through the jungle and unwind it while you go. You're to lay it across the twelve o'clock beach and drop the spool, with whatever is left around it, into the water and make sure it sinks- that's vital. And then you need to run. Run as fast as you can, and as far as you can. If you leave now, you can make it safely."

Beetee gave out their instructions, everyone's attention on him.

"I want to go with them as a guard." Peeta began, his eyes trained on Katniss.

Johanna scoffed, Ramsey's hand shooting towards her instantaneously, stopping her from any further input.

"I'm perfectly able of protecting myself, as is Johanna, and as is Katniss." Ramsey chose her words carefully.

"And you're too slow. The girls are fine with taking care of themselves. Besides, I'll need you on this end." Beetee was growing aggravated, voicing that if the girls had any chance of reaching safety, they had to leave then.

"Don't worry. I'll see you at midnight." Katniss reassured Peeta once more with a kiss before facing the deadly duo. "Ready?"

The two shared a glance for a moment, a small ball raising in Katniss' stomach as she knew she was putting herself in danger.

"You guard, we'll unwind. We can switch after, if you want." Johanna shrugged, Ramsey giggling beside her and grabbing the coil.

Katniss would never be able to get rid of the apprehension that Ramsey brought to her. There was something so wrong with her entire existence and it simply flowed from her in waves.

They worked swiftly through the jungle, the three of them proving to be a strong force together. About halfway through, Katniss volunteered to switch with one of them, the duo deciding it would be better for Ramsey to stand guard.

Both Johanna and Katniss' hands were on the coil when the vibration occurred, the wire from above springing down at them and bunching around their wrists and feet.

Someone had cut the wire, and was coming for them.

They looked at each other for only a moment before Johanna's eyes shot to Ramsey.

Katniss' hands had released the wire and grasped an arrow for only a moment before the metal cylinder came crashing into the side of her head, throwing her to the ground and onto her back.

Johanna had hit her, that was all she could process. Johanna had struck her with the coil and she was going to kill her.

Johanna's weight came down on her, "Just stay down!" She hissed, holding her down.

And then came Ramsey, pulling her knife from her belt and moving towards her with it. "Ramsey, hurry."

"I am!"

She stabbed at her left forearm, digging the tip of it in and twisting, ripping at something. The pain was excruciating, her hot blood covering both her and Ramsey. She was tearing at something.

"No," Katniss managed to whimper out, the sound being louder than she had planned.

"Sh!" Ramsey's elbow came down on her throat, a fairly light hit, but enough to silence her cries for help.

"She's as good as dead, let's go, Enobaria!" Brutus' voice broke through the fogginess of Katniss' mind, everything moving too slowly and too messily for her liking.

And then Ramsey and Johanna were gone, their footsteps silent in comparison to those of Brutus and Enobaria.

The alliance was broken, they had been planning it all along. Katniss knew that she should never have gone along with it. She should've killed Finnick that first moment at the cornucopia, and killed Ramsey in the jungle as she had led their group in, and Johanna that first moment they saw them on the beach. Without Johanna, Wiress and Beetee would've been dead and then she could've saved Peeta.

 _Oh, Peeta._

Her mind shot into overdrive, realizing that he was alone with Finnick, so unsuspecting of the broken alliance. She had to save him.

With blood pouring from her arm and pain searing from her temple, she dragged herself through the jungle and to where she last knew Peeta was.

Ramsey and Johanna and Finnick had to have had their alliance set in stone. Both Johanna and Ramsey, and Johanna and Finnick had years of friendship to back their trust in one another- Ramsey and Finnick's strange "romance" of sorts only fueling to it all.

A cannon fired.

Her heart leapt into her throat and she pushed her hardly functioning body further.

She broke into the clearing of the twelve o'clock tree, the world falling eerily silent. "Peeta?" She called, receiving no answer.

Beetee lay on the ground beside the tree, obviously injured, though very obviously alive as he shooed Katniss away from shaking him.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

"Peeta! I'm here, Peeta!"

Though he didn't come. It was Enobaria and Finnick that broke through, both just feet from the lightning tree. Her mind was racing, she could kill both of them, easily.

"Katniss!" Peeta called again, his location still unknown.

Another cannon blasted.

With any luck, it belonged to Ramsey or Johanna.

They were the _enemies_ , they all were. All Katniss could do was get rid of as many of them as possible so that Peeta could win.

He'd only have to kill one _enemy_.

 _Enemy_.

 _"My love, please do remember who the real enemy is."_

 _"Katniss, when you're in that arena... You just remember who the enemy is, that's all."_

The words came back to her in a rush, clogging up her senses even more so than before.

Who was the real enemy?

And then suddenly she knew. The words all morphed together, it all clicked. The meaning was clear.

She knew exactly who the enemy was.

And she wrapped the wire around her arrow, and raised it to the sky, straight to the Capitol, and she let it fly.

The lightning struck.

The arena blew, and it all went white.


	12. Changes

**I cannot thank everyone enough for the support this story has received! I'm really enjoying writing it, and was really pleased to see all of the new follows, reviews, and favorites, and sooo I decided to post this chapter early! Thank you everyone, again!**

Katniss broke through and fell below consciousness multiple times before finally staying awake. She found herself with Beetee once again, this time unrestrained, and her mind was a muddled mess.

Something was wrong.

Where were the others?

Peeta, Finnick, Enobaria... And, two more? Chaff or Brutus or Ramsey or Johanna? Two cannons had gone off, who was still alive?

She took hesitant steps, her body feeling strange as she moved forward.

"Peeta.." Her voice was hoarse from the blow inflicted by Ramsey's elbow.

 _Ramsey_..

She hated Ramsey. She wanted Ramsey dead. With any luck, she had been one of those cannons.

Her eyes fell to her left forearm where Ramsey had gouged out her flesh, noting the thick bandages.

She contemplated killing Beetee as she passed by him, deciding against it for fear of being discovered before she could find Peeta. A syringe caught her attention as she slipped the makeshift weapon beneath a layer of bandages.

She crept down a hallway, pressing herself against a wall before a door held slightly ajar.

Knowing what kind of things the Capitol did, she knew she had to be miles underground, perhaps beneath the training center.

She listened as voices arose from the crack in the door.

"Communications are down in Seven, Ten, and Twelve. But Eleven has control of transportation now, so there's at least a hope of them getting some food out." The voice belonged to Plutarch Havensbee, a chill ran down her spine.

Another voice spoke, it belonged to a woman- no- a girl. But it was too low and scratchy for her to try and pinpoint it.

"I've told you, I hardly have any communication with the Capitol right now. I don't know where she is. I'm sorry, Ramsey."

 _Ramsey_.

Ramsey was in there, with Plutarch.

Katniss felt the anger rise inside of her, Ramsey was in on it all along.

Someone else spoke. A man.

And then another.

"Don't be stupid! Enough, from both of you. Our biggest issue right now is when she finds out about the boy."

Haymitch!

Haymitch was in there too. And what boy?

Her confusion reached its peek and she flung herself into the room. A long table stretched before her, Plutarch Havensbee and Haymitch to one side, Finnick on the other. And seated beside him, carefully tucked into his side, was none other than Ramsey Clyde.

Both were in horrible condition. Both clad in tattered clothing and bandages.

Ramsey's ponytail had been recently thrown back up again, positioned high on her head as the bandages littered her small frame.

Though they each sported matching wraps around their forearms, much like Katniss' own.

"Done knocking yourself out, sweetheart?" Haymitch smirked at Katniss, unleashing the anger that had been festering within her.

She flung herself at him, yielding the syringe with a vengeance. He caught her wrists easily, stopping her in her tracks and pushing her against the nearest wall.

"So it's you and a syringe against the Capitol? See, this is why no one lets you make the plans." Haymitch rolled his eyes at her.

Plutarch chuckled, Katniss' wild eyes shooting in his direction.

"Drop it." Haymitch continued to apply pressure to her hand until the syringe was released, shaking his head at her.

"Sit." He commanded, pointing to a chair across from Plutarch.

"Don't put her near me." Ramsey's voice was hoarse, an abnormality in comparison to her typically silky sound.

Her eyes were puffy, the whites strained red- an obvious tell that she had been crying. Her jaw was set, her lips a thin line that pointed downwards in the corners.

Something was brutally different about her.

Haymitch sighed and ushered Katniss to the head of the table, Finnick reaching over to tenderly rub Ramsey's upper arm. Her eyes found something on the table to stare at, the small blonde not even responding to his touch.

"Katniss, I'm going to explain what happened. I don't want you to ask any questions until I'm through. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly and listened.

There was a plan to break them out of the arena from the moment that the Quarter Quell was announced. The victor tributes from districts 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 10 all had varying degrees of knowledge in regards. Plutarch Havensbee had been, for several years, a part of an undercover group that aimed to overthrow the Capitol. The wire had been strategically placed in the arena for Beetee to blow a hole through the forcefield, and the bread had brought secret codes as to when the best time to carry out the plan was. The hovercraft they were all riding in belonged to District 13, which is where they were going. And while this was all taking place, a good portion of Panem was thrown into rebellion.

"You didn't tell me." Her voice was ragged, much like Ramsey's.

"Neither you nor Peeta were told. We couldn't risk it," Plutarch shrugged, "I was even worried you might mention my indiscretion with the watch during the Games."

He pulled out his pocket watch and ran his thumb across the crystal, lighting up the mockingjay.

"Of course, when I showed you this, I was merely tipping you off about the arena. As a mentor, I thought it might be a first step toward gaining your trust. I never dreamed you'd be a tribute again."

She stared at him for a moment, processing what he had said. "I still don't understand why Peeta and I weren't let in on the plan." She was bitter. Had Peeta and her known about it, they would've been able to take care of each other even more.

"Because once the force field blew, you'd be the first ones they'd try to capture, and the less you knew, the better."

Haymitch needed her to understand, he needed her to be ready for what was going to be asked of her.

"The first ones? Why?" Katniss raised an eyebrow, she was hearing the words they were saying, but not understanding what any of it meant.

"Are you _kidding_?" Ramsey couldn't hold it in anymore. Her fists slammed onto the table in rage, pushing herself to stand and her mouth twisted in disgust.

"Ramsey, don't-" Finnick's gentle hands came out, carefully grasping her small waist. She wriggled from his grasp and stared at Katniss, her face glowing red.

"You'd be the first they wanted for the exact same reason we all agreed to _die_ to protect your ass!"

"No! You and Johanna tried to kill me."

"No! We-"

"Johanna knocked you out so Ramsey could rip your tracker from your arm, and to lead Brutus and Enobaria away from you." Haymitch finally interjected, fearing what may come of the two screaming girls.

"What?" Katniss leaned forward, her eyebrow raised with her confusion.

Ramsey stood for a moment more, her stare trained on Katniss' face with absolute hatred.

"Ramsey, come here, don't-" Finnick's words were broken as Ramsey's small body crashed into his, her sobs beginning instantaneously. She clung to the fabric of his chest as he brought his hands to her back, rubbing soothing circles against her spine.

Katniss watched on with wonder for a moment, her mind still cloudy.

"We had to save you because you're the mockingjay, Katniss. And while you live, the revolution lives." Plutarch cut in, going straight to the facts.

The room fell silent, albeit Ramsey's muffled tears and Finnick's "shh"-ing into her hair.

"Where's Peeta?"

No one knew what to say. Finnick refused to be the one to answer, having his hands full with Ramsey. He relished in her newly found affection towards him and the fact that she chose him to seek solstice in, but he ached for her, his sympathy overcoming all of it.

"Katniss, you were our main priority." Plutarch attempted, Katniss' glare silencing him.

"Where is he?"

It fell silent again.

"The Capitol picked him up. Along with Enobaria, and," Haymitch paused for a moment, his eyes falling to Ramsey's sobbing form before training back to Katniss, "and Johanna."

Katniss didn't wait for anymore before she launched herself across the table and at Haymitch. She clawed at his face, drawing blood immediately, before Plutarch could grab her. She thrashed against his hold and soon even Finnick had to release Ramsey and hurry to help the men contain her.

They carried her into the previous room, laying her on the table and strapping her down once more. She smashed her head against the metal, Haymitch shaking his head at her in disappointment. They injected her with a sedative, her body slowly giving into the drug.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, I tried to get him and Johanna I really did, I tried." Finnick pleaded, his guilt overcoming him.

Ramsey had known what to expect going into it, she too had been affected by the blast when the arena was destroyed, she knew that Finnick had genuinely tried and that it was just impossible to grab everyone. But Katniss, Katniss couldn't even put into perspective the fact that he had tried and he couldn't physically do it.

But she soon fell unconscious and the men sighed, re-entering the meeting room.

They landed in District 13 soon enough, though Katniss had gone numb to the world long before. She changed into the drab uniforms they were provided and locked herself away in her room. No one had seen her for days.

All of Finnick's time was spent with Ramsey, though he couldn't say he minded. She was finally starting to let him in and he was ecstatic.

Ramsey Clyde was a beautiful human being, from head to toe, inside and out. And he was the one that was getting to experience her firsthand. They spent most of their first couple days in Ramsey's room, simply talking.

"Tell me, Ramsey, how did you and Johanna come to be friends?" Finnick sat beside her, the two sitting the wrong way on her bed, their backs against the wall and their feet dangling over the side.

He allowed for Ramsey to call the shots, moving at whatever pace she wanted, coming close only when she asked him to. And that day, she had requested he join her on the bed, though their shoulders just barely brushed.

She pondered his question for a moment, pursing her lips as her eyes roamed across the cement ceiling.

"Well, we met on my victory tour. Every other victor up until that point hadn't even given me a second glance, they were all either disgusted with me, or afraid of me." Her voice was quiet and raspy, her crying had taken its toll on her vocal chords, though Finnick held onto every word.

"But not Johanna, she was good to me. She pulled me aside before my speech and hugged me, she said she was proud of me," she giggled, "she said she was flattered that I used her survival tactics as well as I had." She giggled for a moment more and shook her head, slowly leaning it against Finnick's shoulder.

He grinned down at her, tenderly patting her leg and allowing them to fall into a comfortable silence.

"Did you see each other frequently, outside of the Hunger Games?"

He wanted to hear her talk more, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything about her, to finally figure out what went on inside of her brain, to find out just what made her tick.

"Oh, yes! We visited each other quite frequently. I preferred going to Seven to see her, though. Ten is just, hm, how do say it? Ten isn't the kind of place you go for a, vacation, so to say. I love the forests in Seven, they're quite lovely. Have you ever seen them?"

Sometimes, like that time, Ramsey allowed for herself to go off on tangents like that. Finnick loved those moments. Those moments when for just a moment, he could really see the world through her eyes.

He learned within those first couple of days with Ramsey that she didn't see the world how he had once imagined. There had been a point in time when he believed that Ramsey saw the world in a very dark way, that she found little happiness in anything.

But it wasn't true. Ramsey thought most things were beautiful, she even enjoyed a great number of things.

The Games, though, they changed people. Despite how much they had taken their toll on her, though, Ramsey still found beauty in some of it.

"No, I don't think I have seen them. Could you tell me about Ten? About your home?"

Ramsey sighed and nestled herself closer to him, resting her cheek against his collarbone. He carefully snaked an arm around the small of her back, providing support for her small body.

Finnick could feel her calm breathing against his chest and neck, closing his eyes for just a moment of content.

"Well, what is there to tell?" She grinned against him, her attempts at avoiding the subject obviously futile.

"Miss Ramsey," he warned, a small smirk playing on both of their lips as she sighed once more.

"Hm, we're livestock, as you know. Meaning, they're everywhere. Cows, and pigs, and anything you could think of. They're just, they're _everywhere_ , Finnick."

His name had begun to slide off of her tongue beautifully, she liked the feeling of it and he liked the sound of it. Even with her voice slightly gone, it was still entrancing to him.

He chuckled at her choice of words and she released a small giggle before continuing.

"We lived right on the edge of the district, but we liked it like that. Not everyone was very polite. I mean, how could you possibly focus on manners when all your living is based on raising something to kill it? It's what I wonder about the people of the Capitol. Just think about it. They 'provide' for the districts, they keep them alive, so that they can kill them with the Games. It's just a little morbid, don't you think?"

He nodded in agreement with her.

"Who was 'we'?"

"Hm?" His question caught her off guard.

"Who was 'we'? Who did you live with?"

She fell quiet.

He knew that question would stump her, but he wanted to know. He had a right at this point, didn't he? He couldn't deny the way that Ramsey made him feel, and he knew that she couldn't deny it either. They had something very special going on, anyone could see it. He deserved to know about her, to know the Ramsey Clyde that Johanna knew.

Finnick had almost thought that she had fallen asleep on him by the time that she answered.

"My mother, Zane, and myself."

Her voice was quiet, her words sharp. It was the most painful subject of her existence and she almost felt dirty just uttering the ideas of their existence.

"Your father?"

"He died in a factory accident."

"Tell me about your mother, and Zane."

She sighed again, burrowing closer to him once more before beginning.

"My mother was beautiful. My father had always told me I looked just like her, but I never saw it. She taught me how to be a lady, how to mind my manners, how to spark an interest from others, how to keep a conversation going. She always said that when I was born, she promised herself that she would raise the finest little lady that anyone would ever meet. But she wasn't strict. She was loving, and compassionate."

"She sounds lovely."

Ramsey nodded in agreement, her eyes growing glossy and stormy with emotion.

"What about Zane, what was he like?"

Ramsey subconsciously grinned, happy memories flooding through her mind.

That was something she really truly liked about Finnick. He made her recognize the sad truth of some things, but ultimately he made her think of good things. Just his presence made her life easier, he made being happy something natural. Even when her entire world had entirely crumbled to smithereens, he made it okay.

"He was wild. And handsome, and brave, and smart, and strong. He wanted so much more than all of this. And he deserved it. Oh Finnick, he deserved so much more than what Panem had to offer. He saw the corruption, he saw everything that was wrong. But he wanted to fight for better, he wanted to lead the way to something new- something great. And he tried. But they stopped him. They killed him, Finnick, I know they did."

He felt a hot tear seep through his shirt and to his skin, he knew she had said more than she wanted to.

"Shh, it's okay, Ramsey. Thank you for telling me all of this, thank you very much." He rubbed circles on her back and over her hair, soothing her as she allowed more tears to fall.

He knew that things weren't okay, and that they wouldn't be for a while. But having Ramsey in his arms, having her right there in the flesh and knowing that she was with him, and that she was safe- that was enough to keep him going, to keep him looking forward, towards something better for her, something better for _them._


	13. Peppered Kisses and A Stranger

**Hello everyone! I can't tell you all how excited I was to post this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do and I can't wait to see what you all think!**

Katniss refused company for days. She stopped eating, stopped drinking- District 13 resorted to pumping her nutrients in through an iv in her arm. But she had lost the will to live. Peeta haunted her every thought, what were they doing to him?

She hated everyone in District 13.

Why had Finnick and Ramsey gotten out? Why not Peeta?

Peeta should've been there with her, not the Capitol's sex slave and not one half of the Deadly Duo.

She _hated_ them.

One day, though, Gale came to see her. He informed her of Prim and her mother's survival, and also of the fact that District 12 was no more. Firebombs were dropped on the district upon the breaking of the arena. District 12 was destroyed, as was everyone who had been unfortunate enough to not see it coming.

"Ramsey?" Finnick's head poked into her room, his eyes light.

Things with Ramsey were only going up, in his opinion. She was actually opening up, she was allowing him to see what Johanna saw in her.

The one catch with her progress: she wouldn't leave her room. When Finnick had questioned her reasoning, she had only told him that she wouldn't go out there until Johanna was there too. He had only sighed in response.

Ramsey turned towards him, a faint grin pulling up the corners of her mouth, "Hello, Finnick. How is your day going?"

He smiled at her, entering the small compartment of hers and casually sitting beside her on the bed. "It was fine, it would be better if you would come out and meet everyone." He shrugged, earning a face from her.

She scrunched up her nose, pursed her lips and shook her head. He sighed, but chuckled at her nonetheless.

"Has the mockingjay decided she's ready to be a big girl yet?"

Finnick couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, Ramsey was just full of it. She grinned slightly, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Well, she's talked about wanting to see District 12. They think that if she sees it, it'll make her want to fight again. But they also don't want to take the chance of something happening to her." Finnick explained. Ramsey watched with careful attention, her eyes training across his features. She couldn't deny how handsome he was, yet she couldn't figure out why he had grown so infatuated with her. Despite how hard she tried, she found it hard to not feel something towards him.

He had allowed her to cope with her loss of Johanna in every way she needed, she was grateful. Not only did he spend almost every day with her, but he always wanted to know more. He wanted to see past what everyone else saw, and she was slowly letting him.

Contrary to her initial thought, she could actually see herself being with him.

"Ramsey?" His voice pulled her back to him, a smile small forming on her lips.

"Hm?" She cocked an eyebrow, her hand tentatively coming out to rest on his upper arm. He watched her carefully, his stomach twisting at the contact.

"I thought I lost you there, for a minute." He chuckled, she smiled again and brought her eyes to meet his.

"I'm not imagining that you'll be able to do that so easily."

Her words caught him off guard, taking him a moment to process what she meant. She waited for him to understand though and the smile that graced his features could've out shined the sun.

The thought had crossed his mind once or twice that he wanted to kiss her. But he wasn't going to push it. Ramsey was different- _special_. She was better than the rest. No Capitol woman could ever compare to her, he couldn't treat her like he might one of them. His smooth words didn't even phase her, and so, he had to allow himself to relax with her. She would want nothing else.

Her face was closer to his than he had remembered, her gray eyes boring into his. Her hand remained on his arm, his heart rate picking up. He raised an eyebrow, did she want him to kiss her?

Ramsey was too hard to read, despite how well he was beginning to know her, the way her mind worked was another mystery. Unless she flat out said it, he was oblivious to what she was thinking.

"Ramsey, do you-"

She cut him off, nodding her head, a playful grin playing on her lips.

And so Finnick leaned in just slightly and brushed his lips against hers.

His stomach erupted and twisted as his mind went blurry. Kissing Ramsey was a sensation he had never experienced, her closeness and the tenderness of her lips and the sincerity of her touch drove him entirely insane.

It was over before he could even register everything he was feeling.

As his eyes opened once again he was met with Ramsey's smile, the corners of her lips curled up and her eyes locked on him, a small light flickering in them.

It was these times that Finnick questioned how he had gone so long in life without her.

He didn't stay for much longer after that, Command called for him and so he bid his farewells for the evening with promises of his return in the morning.

"Finnick?"

He was barely out her door when her voice stopped him. Her tone was softer than typical, her vocal chords finally recovered from their previous strain.

Finnick turned around, cocking an eyebrow at the small beauty.

She was leaning on her knees, her hands bracing herself forward, a certain warmth emitting from her typically icy eyes.

"Yes, Miss Ramsey?"

She waited a moment, her eyes roaming across the cement floor for a moment before she looked back up. She pursed her lips and stared at him for another moment before she sighed and giggled.

"I really appreciate your company."

Finnick could only stare at her while her words sunk in. Coming from Ramsey, those were the sweetest words that had ever passed by her lips.

He was overjoyed.

"Ramsey," he chuckled, his grin spreading from ear to ear, "your company is the greatest gift I've ever had."

She smirked at him, her lips curling up in their familiarly eerie manner.

He stood there for only a moment more before leaving for Command.

It was another two weeks before Plutarch allowed Katniss to visit District 12. Her body collapsed at the sight of the charred human remains in the place she used to call home. They were just innocent people, they didn't deserve the harsh cruelty of the Capitol.

The white rose sitting in her house was enough to send her brain haywire. He was watching her, he was _always_ watching her.

So what was he waiting for? Why hadn't he just killed her then?

Ramsey had continued to let Finnick in more, talking to him every day- he would inform her of what was going on in the rebellion considering she still wouldn't leave her room, and she would fill him in to the best of her willingness of her life before the games.

She would occasionally pepper his cheeks with small kisses, or even place a chaste kiss on his lips on the very rare instances. Finnick flirted with her more, teased her from time to time.

When Katniss returned from her trip to Twelve she brought a different attitude. Not exactly one that Command had been hoping for, but one nonetheless. It was better than when she locked herself in her room.

As Katniss was in Command telling the tales of her exploration, Finnick was rushing to Ramsey's room, a stranger hot on his heels.

"Ramsey! Ramsey can I come in?" He knocked on her door, his excitement pouring off of him.

He could hear her giggle, she was most likely sitting at her desk, "Finnick, since when do you knock?"

Finnick's eyes widened, he hesitantly turned towards the stranger behind him, receiving a hard stare in turn for her comment.

He pushed open the door, peeking his head in to see Ramsey at her desk like he had imagined.

"What is it?" She turned towards him, a thin eyebrow raised in question.

"I just met someone," he paused, rubbing his neck, "you'll never believe who."

Her eyebrow remained raised, one side of her mouth twisting up in confusion, "Finnick, what are you talking about?"

She stood up from her seat, her eyes curious.

He grinned a nervous grin, stepping into her room and taking a step to the side. He looked back out expectantly, his eyes flittering from the hallway back to Ramsey.

The doorway remained empty for a moment, a 10 second span of time that seemed to last for hours.

And then a figure stepped under the frame, a tall and muscular build that could match that of Finnick or Gale.

His hair was an ashy blonde, dull in comparison to Finnick's golden curls, and cropped slightly shorter than Gale's. His eyes held the same lack of life, the dimness making the gray match the concrete walls and floors.

But Ramsey would recognize him anywhere.

Her mouth fell open, her eyes pooling with hot salty tears instantaneously as she felt her legs give out from under her.

"Oh my God, no. This isn't real."

He took a hesitant step towards her crumpled form, his eyes flickering to Finnick for assurance. Finnick nodded, gesturing his hands towards her.

The man knelt down in front of her, easily pulling her hands from her face and staring into her eyes.

"Ramsey, it's me."

She stared back, the tears still washing down her face in a steady waterfall. Her breaths were quick, her body vibrating. She shook her head no as she stared at him, her mouth barely moving enough for the quiet "no's" to escape.

He rubbed her shoulders, nodding as he stared at her, trying to make her believe.

Finnick felt intrusive as he watched the scene unfold, but he couldn't help the excitement that built up in the pit of his stomach, he knew this would change things.

"Zane?"

She finally spoke at an audible volume, though it was still just above a whisper.

He chuckled once and nodded again as he smiled at her.

"But, but, they took you." She shook her head again, her disbelief shattering as she stared at him more.

"I made it here, kid. I made it to the rebellion. I told you I would."

Ramsey stared at him again, taking a long and hard look at the brother she had thought to have lost years before.

It was really him.

Zane was alive.

She flung her arms around his arms in a flash, their bodies toppling to the floor as Zane brought his hands to her back to return the embrace.

He laughed out loud, a deep belly laugh that brought a smile to Finnick's face as he observed the siblings reunite.

Ramsey released every pent up emotion she had ever felt over Zane, her sobs combining with her laughter, her tears eventually drying up as they held their embrace.

When they finally sat up, Zane's shirt was thoroughly soaked through and Ramsey's eyes were entirely bloodshot.

They stared at each other, dangerous grins lacing their features.

Finnick couldn't help but ogle at their similarities: their sharp jaws, their defined cheekbones, their little noses, and most unnerving of all- their mouths.

They just stared at each other with those sinister mouths tilted upwards to the sky in an inhumanly way.

It was frightening to say the least.

"But," Ramsey began, her giggles showing her giddiness, "but _how?_ Zane, I watched them take you. How did you get here?"

He shook his head at her, smiling.

Finnick, too, was curious about what Zane had done in order to get where he was. How was it possible for one man- no, one teenager at the time- to escape the grip of the Capitol and flee to District 13?

It did seem impossible.

"I'll explain later, Ram. I just want to see you, and hear about how my little sister managed to survive not one but _two_ Hunger Games."


	14. Propaganda Working Wonders

**I want to apologize in advance for such a slow chapter, I needed a filler to lead up to the next few chapters- including the rescue scene! Thank you to everyone who continues to read, favorite, follow, and review!**

That night, the first news cast with Peeta was streamed into District 13.

Ramsey and Zane had been talking when it first flickered on to the televisions, Finnick having left them to catch up. He couldn't help but hope that Zane's survival would drive Ramsey to finally leave her room.

Katniss was brought to a lack of air the moment Peeta's face lit up the screen, the brunette forcing her way to the television.

Peeta looked fine- _healthy_.

He spoke of the arena. No one had ever spoken of the arena on television, and certainly not with Caesar Flickerman.

Things began to take a turn for the worst when Caesar spoke of how suspicious Katniss blowing out the arena was.

"Really? And was it part of her plan for Johanna and that psycho Ramsey Clyde to nearly kill her? For that electric shock to paralyze her? To trigger the bombing?" Peeta screamed, his eyes wild.

Ramsey could hear the broadcast through her opened door, both hers and Zane's eyes snapping towards the sound.

Zane looked back to her, raising an eyebrow in question.

That psycho?

She sighed and shook her head, her lips pursing.

She wasn't a psycho, she couldn't be.

Right?

She had been hearing that for years- she was insane, a lunatic, a psycho, a monster- all of it. But was she the only one? She wasn't the only one who had killed in the Hunger Games, obviously. So she couldn't be the only one who matched all of those names.

 _Right_?

Katniss decided that night that she would be the mockingjay. With Gale by her side and a list of demands, she decided to present them to Command the following day.

Zane had left later in the evening, Ramsey still in disbelief that he was alive. How had her brother gotten there? Escaped the clutches of the Capitol and made it to District 13? It all seemed so impossible.

Katniss had demanded her conditions, and had received every one of them- including the pardon for all of the remaining victors upon their freedom. Her and Gale were allowed to go hunting, which they excitedly did every moment they could.

Things between the two of them fell back into normalcy.

Coin announced the pardon of the victors to everyone in District 13. Everyone was required to attend, though Ramsey was granted an excuse- she wouldn't have shown up anyway.

Katniss' prep team was released from their confines below District 13 and Katniss began her attempts at shooting "propos" to send to the Capitol and the other districts.

She was also introduced to Beetee's extensive armory for her and Gale. Arrows with explosive tips, lethal tips, everything of the sort.

Beetee had even made a new trident for Finnick, whom had tested it out a few times as well.

"Tell Ramsey I've been working on a dagger for her. It's a little hard, considering she prefers close range altercations, but it'll be just as well as any of your weapons. Maybe it'll be some motivation for her to come out."

Katniss nodded at Beetee's words with disgust.

She had entirely forgotten that Ramsey was in District 13, she hadn't seen her since the day she woke up.

Her blood burned hot as she thought of the hatred for the small blonde victor.

She would tell Finnick about Ramsey's dagger. She wouldn't be caught dead speaking to her directly.

"You know, Miss Ramsey, I've been throwing around the trident that Beetee made for me." Finnick grinned, his eyes falling to the blonde.

She barely spared him a glance over her shoulder before she returned her attention to her desk, animatedly sighing. Finnick could only chuckle and shake his head for a moment before trying once again.

"Word on the street is that he's even been working on a knife for you."

Her ears perked up, the thought of a dagger in her hands already making her mind run frantic. She swallowed thickly, tasting bile in the back of her throat.

"Silly Finnick, there are no streets in District 13." She smirked as she spun to look at him, the corners of her mouth twisted up in satisfaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, could you tell me how you would know that? Considering you never leave this room."

The smirk dropped from her lips at his words.

He grinned triumphantly across the room at her, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the pillow on her bed. He shut his eyes for only a second when the small body was pressing against his in aggression.

His eyes snapped open to find Ramsey's face not inches from his own, a lethal stare on her gorgeous features. He gulped as he felt her weight on him.

"Mr. Odair, I assure you. Upon Johanna's safe arrival, I will leave my compartment. When that is to occur, I promise, I will go get my dagger from Beetee. And do you know what I'll do with it?"

Her lips curled up and her eyes blazed with ambition and threat.

"What will you do with it?" He cocked his head to the side, sweetness dripping from his every word. His hands gently grasped her waist, the contact not even phasing her as she smiled.

One end of her smile lifted up even further than the other as Ramsey leaned in, her lips just barely brushing the tip of Finnick's ear when she whispered.

"I'm going to stab you with it." She shrugged her shoulders as she pulled back, her sweetheart smile making an appearance.

"What am I going to do with you? You're morbid." He chuckled as she rose from the bed, proudly marching back towards her desk.

She shrugged once more, plopping down into the chair.

Katniss flew out to Eight a few days later. They wanted to film her being real, being the person that Panem fell in love with, the Mockingjay that would lead them to victory.

Finnick had begged to go, pleaded, even. He was denied.

It was said that on the off chance something went wrong and he perished, Ramsey would be too volatile for Thirteen to handle.

And so instead of visiting the hospital in Eight, Finnick found himself in Special Weaponry with Beetee and his new trident. It was amazing, Beetee had worked his magic once again.

"Zane, you still haven't told me how you got here. I watched the hovercraft capture you!" Ramsey exclaimed, her jaw set in place. She was sick of her brother not answering her questions. He had always told her everything when they were kids, so why were things different once they had been reunited?

"Listen, Rams, it's a long ass story for some other day." He shook his head, gesturing with his hands for her to dismiss the topic.

But she wasn't having it.

"I have plenty of time right this moment." She pursed her lips, her palms growing sweaty with anger.

They stared at one another, two similar faces holding the same similar agitation with one another. Cold gray eyes on cold gray eyes, pursed lips, nostrils flaring from their small noses.

"I'm not doing this." Zane broke his stare, shaking his head once again and beginning towards the door.

"Zane! If you leave without telling me, I don't want you to come back in."

The words left her lips before either of them could react. But she didn't regret them. Zane's secrets were too much at a time like this. She needed to know.

He slowly turned and faced his little sister, overwhelmed by how much she had changed since he had last seen her.

Ramsey had always been happy, always sweet, always very mild. She was a follower, soft spoken, and always very afraid of things.

She was too afraid to follow him when he left.

This strong and threatening being in front of him was not the little sister he remembered.

He had watched her get reaped, her parade, her interviews, her scoring day. It was all mediocre. It was what he expected from her. He expected her to die.

But she didn't.

The games began and Ramsey had become something out of a nightmare. She was deceitful and hateful and sneaky- wily- even. She was downright terrifying.

He didn't even know who she was anymore.

"Good."

His lips formed a thin line as he spoke, turning his back harshly and leaving.

Ramsey watched where his body once was, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, her blood hot and her body vibrating.

He had left.

Again.

There was a growing unrest in District 13 following the release of Katniss' propo. The Capitol had a response within hours. Peeta was making Katniss think too much, which was exactly what Snow wanted.

He wanted Katniss to overthink, to be weary of those around her, to question why she was willing to be the mockingjay.

"Plutarch has asked me to film some propaganda to fuel the resistance, a sort of 'We Remember' for the fallen tributes. Tell some stories, rile the districts up a bit by making it personal, ya know?" Finnick explained, his left arm behind his head as a pillow and his right gently stroking Ramsey's hair.

Her eyes closed in serenity, the blonde nodding a "m'hm" for Finnick to continue on.

"I think they'd like it if you did a couple, too."

Her jaw tightened at his words and he sighed.

"None of the others liked me, Finnick." Her voice was quiet, her eyes remaining shut.

He sighed again and rolled over to look at her, her features were scrunched slightly, he knew she didn't like discussing it.

"That doesn't matter, Ramsey, the people probably want to see that you're alive too."

She sighed, running a hand down her face and opening her eyes.

Finnick was leaning over her, his sea green eyes boring into her face and his eyebrows scrunched together. She wanted to smile up at how handsome he looked. But she couldn't, not then.

"The people never liked me either, Finnick. They liked that I was a monster, but I wasn't a favorite. That was you."

Her words silenced any further attempts on his part.

The next day, the Capitol launched its attack on District 13. Peeta was undoubtedly beaten for having given his warning live on television, but it was because of this that everyone in Thirteen was able to survive.

The sirens blared and people herded further and further underground into the bunker, everyone calmly following the directions as they rang out overheard.

Finnick's heart and stomach flew into frenzy.

Ramsey.

She wouldn't leave her compartment, she was too stubborn. She'd die before she'd leave.

"Ramsey!" He screamed, pushing towards her room. He flung open the door, the lights flashing and sirens screaming.

Ramsey sat at her desk, her stare hard, her jaw locked.

"Ramsey, we have to go! The Capitol is attacking us."

She stared at him calmly, a thin eyebrow cocking slightly.

"I'm not leaving."

Finnick flexed his jaw before sighing and moving forwards towards her. He wasn't playing around with her safety.

Her eyes widened as realization set in as to what he was going to do. She scooted back in her seat, turning away her face slightly.

"Finnick, don't you dare. Don't you dare touch-"

He snatched her into his arms and flung her small body over his shoulder.

She pounded on his back with her fists, punching and kicking and wriggling in his grasp.

"Finnick Odair, so help me. Let me go!" She squealed, her face growing red with the blood rushing to it along with her anger.

He paid no attention to her protests as he carried her down the long flight of stairs leading down to the bunker.

It only took Katniss a few minutes to realize that Prim wasn't there. Her mother explained that Prim was supposed to head right down, and it was then that she knew she had gone back for Buttercup.

She went crashing against the tide, nearly running into Finnick and the struggling Ramsey tossed over his shoulder.

Gale and Prim came storming down the stairs in the last moment, just barely slipping through the metal doors as they churned shut. They were all locked in.

That's when the first bomb hit.

The bunker shuddered and the lights flashed out. Their shelter erupted with various noises, shrieking, whimpering, some hysterical laughter, and some sounds of comforting. The generator rose to life and a dim light appeared, sounds of relief exploding.

It was then that Finnick approached Katniss and her family, Ramsey's small form tucked under his arm.

Katniss' eyes found her immediately, squinting down into tiny slits.

Ramsey's arms were crossed, her teeth clenched, her eyes shooting from one side to another, it seemed as if she could leap from her skin at any given moment. But she was smaller.

"It's nice of you to join the rest of us." Katniss spoke, her voice low, her eyes deep set on Ramsey's face.

Ramsey's eyes snapped to Katniss, her nerves already coiling.

Their relationship had gotten worse with their time apart, if possible.

She pressed her lips together, hers and Katniss' eyes holding onto one another.

"Ramsey, c'mon, let's get our packs." Finnick mumbled to her, gently grasping her forearm and beginning to turn her in the other direction. But she held her ground, her feet planting themselves there.

"They should've saved Johanna instead."

Ramsey's voice was venomous as she held their stare for one more moment before allowing Finnick to whisk her away towards the supply station.


	15. Rescued

**This update was a lot quicker than mostly all of my others, but I was just too excited to wait any longer! Thank you to everyone, as always, and I hope you enjoy!**

It was three days before everyone was allowed to leave the bunkers. Most of their previous compartments had been destroyed by the missiles from the Capitol.

Finnick spent those three days analyzing Ramsey's every motion, even more so than typically. He asked her more questions- deeper questions- ones that made her really think before she could answer him.

She was bitter, she didn't want to be in the bunker, she wanted to be in her room. But she was with Finnick, and even when she was in her worst mood, his flirtiness and genuine fascination with her warmed her heart.

He was grateful to have her there with him, rather than in the Capitol being tortured.

Katniss wasn't so lucky.

Her heart ached at the thought of Peeta being tortured, or worse, killed. What would she do if that were to happen?

It was only with Prim's wise words that Katniss was able to hold herself together.

Upon their trip out of the bunker, Gale and the victors were summoned to a room that looked oddly similar to Command.

It was decided that Katniss would have to film propaganda immediately to ensure both the Capitol and the other districts that not only was District Thirteen's military still intact, but that the Mockingjay was alive and well.

As Ramsey stood in the makeshift command room, she couldn't help the way her eyes wandered around the screens, calculating the use of every button and switch. The others spoke among themselves, Ramsey standing along the outskirts of the room in silent protest.

"Ramsey, dear, coffee?"

Finnick's soft voice pulled her from her thoughts, her eyes snapping to him in question.

Coffee? That was unheard of in District 13.

But it seemed as if everyone needed some at that point.

She nodded slowly, her eyes still far away.

Katniss went against her better judgement and allowed for her attention to focus on Ramsey for a moment.

There was something _off_ about her. Even more off than her typically bizarre composure.

There was no doubt that she was smaller, Katniss had noticed that when she saw her in the bunker on the first day. Her eyes had once again accumulated the ferrel look as they had after the jabberjay attack in the arena.

She was on edge, she was even jumpy. Just at the sound of Finnick's voice she nearly leaped from her skin.

They were all handed cups of steaming coffee. Ramsey stared at her reflection in the scalding black liquid.

Her mind wandered to her brother for a moment, just a moment before it was back to what had haunted her for over a month at that point.

Her best friend could be _dead_ , for all she knew.

Johanna had been the one person to show her kindness, to get to know her. She was the closest thing to family that she had since Zane was gone. She helped her cope through the emotional aftermath of the Games, through the hardships of being a victor, through everything. She was her very best friend, and she could be dead.

Or they could be torturing her, which coming from the Capitol, was probably much worse than death.

What would they do to her? Would they use her fear of water against her? Would they mutilate her limbs? Would they bring her to the brink of death just to bring her back and torture her some more?

The very thoughts were sickening, yet they plagued her helpless mind 24/7.

"Want a sugar cube, darling?"

Once again, Finnick's charm brought her back to reality, a seductive grin plastered on his handsome face.

She giggled briefly, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. It rarely did anymore.

But she nodded nonetheless and allowed him to plop a couple into her coffee. He repeated the gesture to Katniss, receiving the same reaction.

Katniss recalled that same line was what had introduced them in the first place.

Katniss was soon whisked off to be prepped for the filming of the propos, everyone dispersing briefly to prepare. Finnick snaked his arm around Ramsey's waist, her small frame easily easing against his side.

"I'll get you settled into your new room before I go and help film, okay?"

She nodded in response, taking a scornful sip of her coffee.

She was exhausted, and more than anything, she was heartbroken at the thoughts of Johanna bombarding her.

And so she allowed Finnick's tender touch to guide her to her newly assigned room, her head gently brushing against his chest as he did so. His heat and his empathy warmed her almost as much as the coffee did.

With a soft kiss to her lips and the promise of seeing her later, Finnick was off to join Katniss and the crew in the taping of the propos.

Katniss' entire demeanor changed upon sight of the roses from Snow.

From that point, she was hardly able to function with the nauseating scent of roses infiltrating her senses. After endless amounts of failed attempts, she simply broke down in Haymitch's arms until she had to be sedated.

Ramsey sat in her new room for the remainder of the day, laying on her bed, face towards the ceiling and eyes squinted shut. Her mind was in a frenzy, her thoughts crashing into one another in painful clusters. Things in Thirteen were becoming too much to handle.

It was a whole day before Katniss came to, once again to find Haymitch by her side. It was then that he told her of the rescue team being sent into the Capitol to rescue a select number of victors.

Gale and Finnick were among those who volunteered to be a part of the team.

Finnick didn't tell Ramsey he was going to the Capitol to liberate their fellow victors, he knew that such things would throw her into hysterics. And so the night before, when he went to see her, he had kissed her lips hard and held her close against him, and had told her that everything would be okay- he left it at that.

Katniss jumped into action as soon as she knew what was going on. She was prepped and ready to go in no time. Beetee broke through the Capitol's television network and began feeding her interview to all of Panem.

Katniss told the story of how she met Peeta, every moment with him, everything she could come up with in order to distract Snow from the rescue team.

She found herself waiting for what felt like forever in Special Defense, blowing things up with her arrows.

After too much time had passed she simply waited in the hummingbird room.

And then all at once, in the dead of night, Haymitch flung the door open breathless, a worn out smile of relief on his chapped lips.

"They're back. We're wanted in the hospital wing."

It seemed as if time stood still for a moment as everything processed in Katniss' mind. Her first instinct was to run there, to sprint and find Peeta. And then she went against that thought.

Ramsey's back was to her when she opened the door of her compartment, her hair lay flat and straight against her back- it seemed to have grown a great amount since the games, or maybe it was just that it had always been up during their encounters.

Katniss sighed, both signaling her presence and rethinking why she was doing what she was.

"Ramsey, you should come with me."

Ramsey hardly flinched when she heard Katniss' voice.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Katniss didn't have time for her attitude, she was already regretting her choice.

"Nope, we're not playing that cute little game of yours. Gale and Finnick were a part of the rescue team that infiltrated the Capitol prison, and they just got back."

Ramsey's body spun around at an inhumanly fast rate, her eyes going wide in question and her mouth falling open for a moment, searching for words of some sort.

Katniss nodded, even going as far as to spare a grin in her direction.

Ramsey was off her bed and by Katniss' side in an instant, her body vibrating and her eyes eager.

They rushed towards the hospital in silence, Haymitch following closely behind them the whole way.

The entire hospital wing was in an uproar, doctors fleeing from one end to another, shouting orders, working whenever they could find space.

They saw Gale first, something being removed from his shoulder blade with tweezers.

Finnick spotted Ramsey the moment she entered the wing and he hurried towards her, his hands instinctively flying to her waist and pulling her close. She returned the embrace, grateful for the fact that he made it back from the rescue safely, though her eyes still scanned the entire scene- begging to see her best friend.

"Finnick," her voice came out desperate, his eyes snapping down to her face, "Johanna, where? Did, did she-"

"She's alive, Ramsey."

Relief flooded through her body, her limbs feeling weak as she let Finnick hold her up- though her eyes still didn't rest, they wouldn't until she found Johanna.

And then they saw her.

The gurney rolled by hurriedly, the doctors already poking and prodding and shouting demands of sorts.

But it wasn't Johanna, it _couldn't_ be.

The young woman lay unconscious, head shaved, her flesh painted in bruises and oozing scabs, her skin almost transparent and dangling loosely from her bones.

Ramsey's breath caught in her throat, a strangled sound escaping past her lips as her whole body fell limp, Finnick catching her from hitting the floor.

"Johanna, no-" she hadn't even felt the tears pool in her eyes or begin to pour down her cheeks in steady streams.

She pushed and wriggled from Finnick's grasp, chasing after the doctors and Johanna.

He tried for only a second to stop her before he realized any efforts to keep her away would be futile.

Katniss had disappeared quickly, Haymitch showing her towards where Peeta was, her stomach caught in her throat.

It all went downhill very quickly when he came charging towards her to strangle her.

Ramsey stood outside the door of Johanna's room for hours. The doctors wouldn't let her in, they told her they had too many essential procedures to do.

And so she stood in front of the door, her face resting against the cool metal, well into the next day. Johanna _had_ to live, she _had_ to be okay. She had made it that far, she couldn't give up.

Ramsey knew she couldn't make it through the revolution without Johanna.

It wasn't until evening the next day that the doctors opened the door.

She nearly collapsed from exhaustion, she hadn't slept once- she was too worried.

The moment it was permitted, she was flinging herself into Johanna's room.

Her body was covered in bandages, almost equal in amount to the bruises of various stages. But she was alive. And that was all that mattered.

"Oh, Johanna." And the tears started once more as Ramsey crept towards her bed. She sat in the chair provided, scooting it as close as she could get.

Johanna had always been the tougher of the two, though at that moment, she was not. Ramsey took Johanna's hand into her own, Johanna's skin cold and dry.

She rested her forehead against the bed and allowed the tears to fall, only to be soaked up by the hospital sheets.

She fell asleep like that, cradling Johanna's hand and sobbing beside her.

Johanna woke up two days later. The doctors had made multiple appearances in between, changing bandages and checking vitals. Ramsey refused to move on these occasions though, and after some time, they didn't ask her to anymore.

Despite that Finnick was dying to see Ramsey, he knew she needed her time with Johanna. He paid too much attention to her to pretend that Johanna being gone wasn't what had almost pulled Ramsey into an absolute meltdown.

Johanna woke up with a sharp intake of air, her eyes snapping open and her body heaving forward.

Ramsey gasped, and for a moment the two just stared at each other in shock.

"Johanna!"

"Ramsey!"

Ramsey squealed, her hands shooting forward to grasp Johanna's face, her smile lighting up the whole room and her tears forming and escaping all in an instant.

And then they simply stared at each other again. Despite her marred appearance, Johanna smiled right back.

With a shaven head and covered in bruises and gashes and bandages, Johanna smiled not only at her best friend, but at the fact that they were together again.

They had survived two Hunger Games, the Capitol's cruelty, and the rise of the rebellion. _Together._

"Don't just stare at me like an idiot, come here!" Johanna laughed, her voice raspy, though just as harsh as ever.

Ramsey giggled for only a second before casting her arms over Johanna's bony shoulders and embracing her.

They held onto one another for dear life, Ramsey's sobs being the only sound in the room- albeit the beeping of Johanna's heart monitor.

It was in that moment, with their bodies clung tight and their tears soaking one another's shirts, that they were both positive they would make it out of the rebellion alive- and _together._


	16. Quality Time

**I have no acceptable excuse for having taken so long to update, but I promise I will have more chapters up very soon without such a large span of time in between! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and continues to show interest in the story. I hope you enjoy!**

For the first time since her stay there, Ramsey spent a whole day out of her room- by choice. She had refused to leave Johanna's side for two days after she had finally woken up, though she became more willing to explore District 13 after that.

Only with Finnick by her side.

Which he couldn't say he minded, time with Ramsey was precious.

Her small hands would intertwine themselves with his and she'd lean her head against his arm as they'd walk. It wasn't hard to see that he'd become her whole support system. She spent every moment she could with Johanna, and she had to be strong for her friend. So when she could be weak with Finnick, she took advantage of it.

He showed her all of the command rooms, all of the training facilities, the arsenals, everything that District 13 had to offer. He explained what had happened as far as the revolution was concerned, where progress had been made, where the fight was still a dire struggle to uphold.

She was taken back with amazement.

Having spent so much time in her room, she had failed to fully grasp the fact that District 13 even existed in the first place. Her whole life she had been taught that it was only a mere pile of rubble in a radioactive wasteland, a perfect example of why no one was to rise against the Capitol.

And now, here she was, exploring the thriving underground colony.

The citizens were shocked to say the least at her newfound bouts of exploration. Hardly any of them had even believed that she was really alive and there, considering her self-solidarity.

They stared as her and Finnick would pass by, their eyes wide with curiosity, yet their fear of her still evident. She was a monster to them, a Capitol trained killing machine.

"Finnick, they're staring again."

Her voice was low as she spoke into his sleeve, though he had no hard time hearing her. He pursed his lips and sighed as he kissed the top of her head, the small blonde's chin held high.

He never had the right answers for when she said things like that. He was all too well aware of the apprehension people felt towards her. Given the side of her that he had been able to encounter, he couldn't understand how anyone could ever feel illy towards her. Though it was times like that that he had to step back and think of who she was.

Ramsey Clyde: a silent killer, a certifiable lunatic, a victor.

A _victim_.

It was those times that he could fully understand why people felt about her like they did.

But yet again, she proved to be the most impressive human being he had ever met.

She didn't avert her eyes as people stared at her with an underlying combination of hatred and fear. She marched on with her chin raised high and her gaze on whatever had first sparked her interest. She acted as if she wasn't bothered by the stares.

They had returned to her room shortly after, both plopping onto the small bed beside one another, their bodies instinctively twisting to grow closer.

Things had continued to go up for them- in any other world, they would've been madly in love. But because of the circumstances, any truly normal relationship would be nearly impossible. They did their best with what they could, though.

"Finnick, tell me about Peeta. What is it that's going on?"

Finnick sighed once again, his hand rubbing circles onto her spine.

Finnick laid on his back, Ramsey tucked beneath his arm, her body turned sideways as to rest her cheek on his collarbone and her hand on his abdomen.

Peeta was a tough subject among the district.

"The term they're using is, _hijacked_. His brain was hijacked by the Capitol," he began, the small blonde hanging onto every word as her mind processed it through, "it's a form of fear conditioning. It involves tracker jacker venom, you know how that works."

Ramsey cringed as memories rushed in of her only encounter with the tracker jackers. It didn't go unnoticed by Finnick.

He yanked her even closer, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

She listened on.

"With the use of the venom, they were able to change his memories," he paused, releasing a puff of air through his front teeth, "mostly just his memories of Katniss. They made him think that she's dangerous, evil even. That she's the enemy and she needs to be killed."

Ramsey pulled her face from his neck, staring at him with absolute sadness in her stormy eyes.

She had _changed_.

Considerably.

Though she was still the fairly wily and lethal coyote that she had always been, there was a shift. Undoubtably brought on by a number of things, the rising of the rebellion, the Quarter Quell, her brother's return, Johanna's rescue. But more than any of that, it was Finnick.

With his natural charisma and his undying infatuation with her, he had managed to wiggle into her heart. His company brought her a joy and comfort she had never experienced before and his smile managed to light up even the darkest cavities of her being.

And because of that, just the thought of something like that happening to Finnick brought forth an irrational amount of fear.

She didn't know what she would do if something like that happened to Finnick, to _her_ Finnick.

"How is Katniss handling it all?"

She asked the only question that she could relate to as she tried to figure out how she might react be it her in Katniss' place.

Finnick thought for a moment, staring up at the ceiling as he did so before returning his gaze back to her.

"She's uh," he looked for a better way to say it, "she's heartbroken."

He found no better word.

And that was all it took.

Ramsey was out of his arms before he even knew what was happening, her small body careening out of the room and down the hall. But then he knew exactly where she was going, and he slowly made his way to weapons control with Beetee to occupy his time.

She marched through the corridors, ignoring any and all passing glances. She came to a stop in front of the unfamiliar door, hesitation slowly setting in.

She swallowed a thick lump in her throat as her hand raised to knock on the door.

She waited a moment.

There was no response, though Ramsey knew she was in there. She slowly pushed open the heavy metal door, her small face peeking into the poorly lit room.

The brunette sat on her bed, her profile facing Ramsey, her mouth set in a thin line and her eyes slightly puffy.

Ramsey wasted no time in entering the room and shutting the door, weaving her way towards the bed and standing in front of her.

Katniss' eyes snapped up towards her, hatred filling them like wildfire.

"What're you doing here?"

Her lip curled up as she stared up at the blonde. Ramsey's face never faltered as she returned the hard stare.

"I'm here to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?"

Ramsey set her jaw, pursing her lips and slowly sitting on the floor in front of Katniss.

"Peeta."

"Don't talk about Peeta."

They stared at one another for another moment, millions of emotions racing through each of their minds.

"Listen here, Katniss. I'm not playing around-"

"Neither am I, Ramsey. Leave."

"No."

It was evident that Katniss' anger was rising, though with each passing moment Ramsey was only growing calmer.

"Let's talk about Peeta,"

"No."

Ramsey shrugged and leaned back against her wrists, her eyes slowly scanning the room. It was no different than her own, she was surprised that the great mockingjay didn't have a more extravagant living space.

"Ramsey, _leave_."

She didn't even acknowledge the command as she continued to look around. After a moment Katniss huffed out an aggregated puff of air.

Twenty minutes passed as they sat there in silence. Every now and then they would make eye contact, though those occasions were sparse.

After another ten minutes, the silence was broken.

"He saved my life, you know- way before the Games."

Katniss' voice was quiet as she spoke, Ramsey's eyes slowly coming to rest on the younger girl. She nodded to acknowledge that she had spoken and Katniss slowly continued on.

She talked for hours of her and Peeta. Of every moment they had ever shared. From throwing the bread to save her life to admitting he loved her during his interview, taking on Cato to save her life, proposing the idea of marriage, volunteering for the Quarter Quell in order to keep her alive, coming up with the baby lie to gain sympathy, and everything in between.

Ramsey listened on faithfully, never interrupting or even speaking- she merely listened. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, or even why Katniss was really telling her everything.

At one point she watched as the tears pooled into her eyes and a few managed to slip and fall down her cheeks, though she acted as if it never happened.

Even after she had finished her stories, Ramsey stayed there. Neither of them moved or even spoke after that. But their silent company proved to be enough.

Though Katniss would never admit it, she was more than relieved to have had Ramsey there.


End file.
